The Dark Knight
by Geredian Knight Rhiannon
Summary: Once there was peace among them,but some new that it wouldn't last. For many who stood in the shadow of others, seak power and belive that peace was among the weak. After a thousand yrs of revltion, many of the citizen risk their lives for a new one.
1. Welcome back nightmares

_Feleena: Thank you for reading to the opening to Darkeness be my friend. I hope that you enjoy reading the story and you'll be wanting to read more._

* * *

_Tears came down her face,_

_She ran into the darkness of the forest looking for comfort from an old friend_

_Tree branches were scraping her skin and voices in the background were becoming less_

_Knowing not to stop or to look back for he might be there,_

_Knowing that he would come after her,_

_How could he betray her like that,_

_Why?_

4 years later

Light blue eyes snapped open from her sleep; she slowly sat up in her sleeping bag making sure not to wake shippou who sleep beside her. She remembers the dream, but once this happened to her many years ago. She promised to herself that it she would never let anyone hurt her again.

She sat up as her eyes became acquaint with the dim fire and the darkness that surround her. Starring at her friends as they all slept. They were a second family and yet they had all sheared there pain in voices and some in silence.

She stared at her friend Sango who sleep quietly. They were both like sister, but she had her visibly and invisible wounds. She did not know how Sango could go on, losing her family and having her brother that she loved very much on the enemy side; you could say it was hope, love, and us.

A small whimper came from Shippou. She turned her attention to Shippou, tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, and placed a kiss on his cheek. The nightmares were so often now. A couple years back they were so horrible that Shippou couldn't tell the different from his dreams or reality.

Shippou once told her that he could see his parents dying before him repeatedly and sometimes he could see the shadows of the killers faces.She looked at him with sadness in her eyes no child should go throw that ever. She whispered to him

"I promise I will always be here to protect you from these nightmares and the monsters... I promise."

"Oh Sango well you bear my children... you will... oh I love you!"

seeing Mirkou was having good dream tonight, she smiled to herself. He was like this way with any pretty women that walked by him.

Who could blame him, his family was stuck with a cursed that would kill him one day until Naraku is dead. Sighing to herself as she bends her knees up to her chest and resting her head on her knees. Thinking to her that time does fly buy and she remember when she was pull into the well and meet Inuyasha and then everyone else.

The half inu demon sat on a tree branch as he slept. She watched his ears twitched back and forth hearing the deep sound in the forest. She thought about all the up and down they been together how she loved him at one point, but now it was like a brotherly love knowing that she could never replace his first love ...kikyou.

Those were hard times, back then when Inuyasha would go off into the night and think that no one ever sees him, but they all did and yet one said anything or did anything from stopping him all those nights.

Everyone one though that Inuyasha was her first love and that it's going to hurt the worst, but he was never was never her first love, knowing that nothing could hurt like what he did to me taking another life that I would love, She would be Inuyasha friend and always trusting him... well maybe not all the time.

She took a deep breath, inhaling the summer air into her lungs. Starring up into the night sky to see all the stars twinkle in the sky. Missing the home where she grew up. When she first arrived on earth, it was so different from everything from her home. Imperial kingdom was where she was from. She was one of the seven protectors, but when her kingdom betrayed her, she had to leave and never come back.

When she was at home, she was respected for being noble blood and for being the only one the seven knights. When she walked the streets she could feel the lustful eyes of every man looking at her and she could hear the woman talking about her saying they wished they could be her.

If she really wanted to, she could have any man at her beck call. However, her heart only desired one man. She did have him once, but when he betrayed her, she could not take the pain. Therefore, she left one night, hoping that no one would find her.

She wished that she could tell all of them the truth about her. Nevertheless, she was to frighten to say anything.

A little light rose from behind the western hill. Inuyasha he rose up from the tree when he felt the sun warmth, looking down he saw Kagome stirring something in the kettle, he slowly stretched and jumped from the tree as he walked over toward her.

"Hey there, what are you cooking?''

''What... oh... Hi Inuyasha... umm... well oatmeal all we have left."

She turned attention back to the oatmeal that she was cooking. Rising to the smell of oatmeal Sango she stretched every muscle in her body, feeling a monk hand moving down and up her back

"Pervert"

Sango slapped Mirkou up beside his head.

"I'm sorry darling Sango, it is my cruised hand it does what it wants"

He pleaded with Sango as he stood on both of his knees gentle rubbing both of her hands, trying to make the most of his charming smile. He felt the sting of his lover hand across his face.

"Will maybe I should cut your hand so you won't be cruised anymore."

She walked away from the frighten monk, later when everyone eat there breakfast and they pack up to leave the southern lands to western lands as they walked Inuyasha would tease Shippou and Mirkou would always ask Sango stupid question. Final Kagome and Sango snapped.

"Inuyash sit"

After saying sit more than two hundred times and after Sango rearrange Mirkou jaw they both wouldn't be eating anything the girls make. They all continue their journey, as the girls were in the front as for the guys they were far as possible. Five day have passed since the last demon, there was no lead on the jewel shard or Naraku.

"Oh my gosh, my feet never hurt this bad."

"Oh, I know." Sango said as she agreed with kagome. Coming upon a riverbed both of them ran toward it throwing off their shoes dipping their feet into the cool water.

"We should start searching again." The two of them turned their heads towards Inuyasha.

"What! Why, we just got here."

"But we just got here and are feet really hurt!"Sango yelling at him

"Inuyasha it make no since why we should leave since were near a river and this is a great camping spot."

"Fine, we'll camp here tonight."

Signing heavily as he walked away from the rest of the group. The next morning was like every normal morning. Later that evening they all walked toward the village that they past by yesterday, on the way kagome pulled out her I pod ask she felt something coming from ahead of them.

"Hey guys... do you feel that?"

Everyone stop and felt it Shippou look up to the sky and it change from blue to fire engine red. Inuyasha moved in front of Kagome telling her to get ready as the red wind came from the ground moving like a tornado.

It stop in front of them as a figure came out of the tornado and everything stopped. There before them stood a demon that was handsome both Sango and Kagome gasped,

"Where is Sango?" the demon asked,

"What do you want to do with Sango?"

Mirkou asked taking a fighting stance before her.

"This is my business monk, not yours."

his voice made shivers goes down Mirkou back.

"Hello Ransho"

Sango as she toke a step behind from Mirkou.

* * *

Feleena: well that the end of that first chapie. smiling proudly

Mirkou: who is Ransho? And what does he have to do with my darling woman?? WHAT


	2. Hello again dear friend

Feleena: well I it good to know that someone loves the story. So I'll be writting some more.

* * *

It was like a dream for or her shadowing the past. There after all of these years he stood before he look yet so different, but yet the same. She could see the grin on his face as he came up next to her. When they were both growing up he always was smaller than her, now he was 6'2 at least.

"I always loved your hair."

His grin grows wider as it turned into a smile. Picking her up in his arms, they both swung together. Finally, after swinging around he looked into her dark brown eyes as she stared right back into his royal blues eyes.

Leaning down to kiss her, he wanted more than this, he was like thrust bushman who found his oasis. Pulling away slowly, hearing both of their breath heavily. She pushed his bang away from his eyes.

"I thought that you were dead. I've missed you so much." She leaned on his chest.

"I know, I'm so sorry I've missed you so much." he pulled her more into him.

"I should have been there to protect you better. I really thought that I have lost you when I came back from the war. I wanted to see you first, and when I arrived to your village, I saw everything the burned down house, the broken gate, and the buried villagers.

I was frightened that you might of been buried. After six months, I heard some demons talking about a traveling team with a demon, a hayou, a monk, a priestess, and demon slayer; I went to go looking for the traveling team, hopping that you might be the demon slayer. I really thought that I had lost you."

Pulling her away from him, to look into her eyes, lightly brushing away the tears from her face, starring right back him she could see a flicker of emotion in his eyes. Tacking a deep breath, she closed her eyes.

"Please Ransho don't leave me again." moving his face closer her as she kiss him

* * *

Back with the group

"I'm worried about Sango. Maybe one of should go check upon her."

Kagome felt sorry for Mirkou and so did the rest of the group. However, in a mean way it was sort of a pay to all the pain he caused Sango.

"I'm sorry Mirkou, but if you go interrupt her. I'm sure she won't be so happy with you and have you ever her know to wondering off with a demon?"

"No."

"Well, than trust her." Inuyasha moved toward both of them.

"Look Mirkou, you may like the idea of her talking to another guy, but thinks how she feels when you go feeling every woman in Japan?" Inuyasha said.

"Just leave her alone. She might even know this demon from her past. Kagome and Inuyasha walked away from Mirkou standing there to worrier about her.

* * *

Falling into the meadows, she felt drained from all of her energy. Tired of running for so long and tired wiping her eyes of tears. The memoir was still fresh on her mind. When walked into her house that evening she was full of shocked.

"_You're all day, why did you leave without me."_

Closing her eyes, but she saw her mother and brother dead laying in their own blood. Opening her eyes to look at blue sky above her, the light from the sun glared into her eyes, turning to the other side looking at the wild grass and the flowers as the wind blow them softly as the wind sang her a lullaby. She slowly drifts off to sleep.

"Rin where are you; you can come out know." Jaken wait for an answer, but no came. He was getting nerves. If Lord, Sesshoumaru new Rin went missing again. Who know what mite happen to him this time!

* * *

The little girl she wonders around the forest without a care in the world. One moment she was playing with Jaken then she was all by herself. Sitting against the tree feeling tired, laying her head against the tree trunk and sleep.

When she woke up, the sun was high noon standing up the little girl tell she reached a small stream following the stream down the hill where she found herself upon a meadow of flowers. She had an idea that she would pick some flowers for jaken maybe the flower scent would help the nasty stench go away and maybe Lord Sesshoumaru would put a flower in his pocket.

Walking further into the meadow, picking some of the prettiest flowers she came upon a stand of golden strings that spread out. Moving around the golden string that turned into hair of a lady; she had her back to her. Setting down her flowers down and moving around the lady head. The little girl knells down beside the lady face.

The little girl slowly pulled away the golden hair away from her face. Lay down on the ground, she saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen more beautiful than the demon women that come to lord Sesshoumaru party. She traced the lady face with her tiny fingers staring from her eyes to her chin. The little girl stopped when she saw that the lady eyes were open and stared right into her eyes.

* * *

Jaken walked back to camp slowly not because he was sad that he lost Rin. Just because he didn't want to face Lord Sesshoumaru. When he walked into came his Lord was not back the only one were there were the 2 headed drangons.

His shoulder drop in relief, but his Lord would be coming back sometime soon and seeing that Rin was not here ...oh he really did not think about it.

"Jaken where is Rin?"

Jaken froze not wanting to trun back around, but he did, seeing Lord Sesshoumaru jump out of the tree and walking befor him.

"Um... um... w...el...l you see we were just playing a game when she disappeared"

Sesshoumaru walked past Jaken as Jaken got down on his knees beging for his forgiveness. Sesshoumaru stoped

"Jaken I told you not to let her out of your sight"

Sesshouamaru truned to the drangons and snapped at them and pointed at Jaken. Jaken seeing this ran for it knowing that it was the dragons lunch snack time. Sesshoumaru walked off hearing Jaken screaming in the background a smile came upon his face.

* * *

The lady and Rin started at each other when Rin smiled showing off her teeth. Seeing this she smiled to the girl to. Time went by she and Rin got to know about each other.

"Um... oh... I live with Jaken and he really smells and I live with a 2 headed dragon and also.

Rin stoped talking to Hisuie when she notice that she stood, Rin tryed to stand up with her, but Hisuie pushing rin into the tall wildflower to be protected from whatever was infount of them, Rin was struggling, to figure what was happing

"Rin don't make a sound or move!"

She said as Rin look up to her seeing her looking ahead of her.  
listening to Hisuie, Rin became quite and she heard footstep moving against the wild grass, Hisuie saw a demon coming out of the forest the demon was a man with long silver hair and wearing white clothes she notice he had two swords, not knowing if the demon meant harm making decision. Quickly she lifting her right arm over her head and grabbing her sword that was invisible.

Following Rin scent along the little stream in the forest, he came upon a meadow of flowers. Knowing that Rin loves flowers and should of know she would be here, walking farther in the meadow he saw something flickered in the distance he noticed in the middle of the meadow stood a women looking a goddess from the heavens, with her long golden hair blowing in the wind softly. She turned and looked at him as she met his gaze, her piercing emerald eyes were looking right throw him.

He saw the soft silky black dress that was moving against her bare shoulders, her arms also showing off her up part of the sternum very unlady like even for poor women. The wind came down wind hill as her dress was showing off all her curves, taking another breath he smelling the lilicas with jasime that was coming off her.

He notice when she moved her right arm over her head to reavile a long black sword, she postion herself in a fighting stance. When he saw rin pop behind the woman, Knowing that this women might be taking rin hostage, he pulled out Toukijin.

Seeing this she ran away from Rin so she wouldn't get hurt. Moving toward the outside of the meadow was it would be safe, she ran toward him in a pattern and so fast that he would not ably to see her next move.

Barley to aviod her first blow toward his upper right shoulder, again he tryed to aviod another attack as she jumped in the air making the blow deadly, she aimed her sword to his heart, seeing this he blocked the attack with Toukijin and sending her off blance, taking the opportunity he made the next move.

Seeing his sword move slowly towards her chest she aviod his attack and ending up on her feet, taking the few secounds that she had to figure what was one of his key weakness. He knew that she was making her next move.

He moves in quickly to slide his sword across her neck, she jumped backwards aviod the first and a series of blows, after non-stoping attackes he stop to take deep breath, he was slightly becoming tired for he have not fougth anyone as stong as him in awhile.

She took in a stance that was though in her family for many generations. Seeing both of her feet plated firmly in the ground and both of arms holding her sword firmly rasied to her eye level. Emeralda and Aubrn met as she looked into his eyes to see the same in her eyes. she made her move quickly were he didn't even notice she moved, thinking fast to know what was her next move and how to see it.

All he saw the wild grass move when there was no wind moving, appearing out of nowhere she was in the air again and had her sword at her eye level she brought down her sword to strike against his armour to be broken into pieces and sending him back into a tree. Seeing that his only sheild was broken he was amazed that someone broke his armour, but what made him mad that a had women done it.

Picking himself of the ground he walked towards her to stand feet away from her, making his last move he quickly used his whip and wrapped it around her neck, dropping her sword to the floor to pull the whip away from her throat, pulling on whip at one foot at a time. He came closer to her and he saw that she fighting against it to keep herself alive.

Rin head pop out of the meadows, when she heard to more noises, but to Sesshoumaru hurting her new friend Hisuie,she was on her knees. Seeing this she ran toward her drying out

"NO, PLEASE DON'T HURT HER"

Sesshoumaru saw Rin running toward the women as Rin tryed to pull away the whip from her neck. Rin ran up to him

"Please don't hurt her she is Rin friend"

Understanding now why the woman was fighting, to protect Rin from him for she did know who he was. He withdraw the whip around her neck, taking deep breath as she almost chocked to death seeing Rin smiling at her was the last thing she would rememeber before she past out.

* * *

Back with the gang

They both had returned to camp, to see Kagome sitting next to the fire making a big pot of ramen and Inuyasha sat next to her with his mouth open big. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and gigged

"Inuyasha, are you trying to chatch any flyes?"

Kagome asked turning her attation; back the pot when she saw Sango and her friend. Kagome greeted them both with a smile

"Hey, you guys come on over here the soup ready"

She passed Inuyasha his bowl and the rest of them. After everyone came back to eat there dinner, everyone sat around the fire and they wanted to know who was the mistery man that sango knew.

"May I ask who are you?"

Kagome asked as she placed her albow against her knee and rested against it.

"I'm Ransho Valinca, I come from the norther lands"

"OH" kagome said

"Will nice to meet you"

She reached over Inuyasha to shake his hand that was sitting next to her.

"Anyway I'm kagome"

She placed her hand over chest

"And this is Inuyasha who sitting right next me, and Shippou is my little fire fox"

who was sitting on her lap

"And Mirkou is the one sitting left side of me."

Kagome said to Ransho.

"So Ransho, how do you know Sango?"

Kagome asked again before anyone could ask a question.

"Will Sango and I we are both childhood friends. We grow together during the summers months when both of are villages meet in valley between the northern and western boders to celebreate the union of the phoinex tribe with the demon slayers. "Before Ransho could continue Sango interrupted him.

"When I was still young there was a war that broke out between the northern lands and some rebel's that wanted to over throw the government. Ransho he was sent into the war. The war toke all of the young men and the demons from both of are villages, the woman, children, and old people were all that was left to his village, by this time that when Naraku had attack my village." Ransho cut her off.

" when I to return home to find the smell of fresh blood the village was burned to the ground and I found my mother was dead with my younger brother, but I did not find my little sister Hisuie I'm hoping that she is safe. But what caught my attention was a white feather, no one in my tribe has feather like it."

He pulled out the feather for everyone to see. Inuyasha toke the feather away from him knowing who it was.

"It's Naraku smell, but this belongs to Kagaura."

Handing back to Ransho while he stared at it for a long time

"I heard of him of his name, but I don't know of him. who is he?"

Ransho asked as he turned toward Sango.

"Well you could say he someone very dear to us."

She said as she rested her head against Ransho shoulder

"He's a monster by kill anything or anyone in his way to get the jewel shards, he placed a curse upon Mirkou hand that will last for generations. He tricked Inuyasha and his friends to hate each other and he tricked Sango villages so he can kill them so he can have them out of his way and then he's using Sango brother as his puppet the only thing keeping him alive is the jewel shard in his back." She spat out the word like hatred

Kagome said, she played with Shippo hair as he layed on her lap asleep. Ransho play with the feather for awhile when, a spark lite the freather in fire as the ashes fell into his hand.


	3. A dream

Feleena: Anyway, I want to rewrite this chapie since some of the parts were shocking, so I asked my boyfriend to rewrite the lalalla scene. Lol he probably won't read this part. So enjoy.

* * *

Later that night somewhere in the western lands

They all stop after the day was done from slaying demon. Mirkou and Shippo were walking around the camp picking up fire wood. Kagome and Sango both made the dinner as the boys stood behind them,

Before kagome could announce that, it was finish Inuyasha and the demon fox were fighting about who would get first servings.

"Mum…. kagome that smells wonderful."

"Why thank you ransho." She smiled at him

"Here you are ransho."

She handing him a bowl.

"Why lady kagome do you think that I could get that wonderful soup you make?"

"Sure Mirkou" pouring into his bowl, as he walked away from the girls.

"INUYASHA SIT"

"What was that for?"

Everyone watched the demon fell to the ground; no matter how much time that's she did that it never get old.

"For acting childish, here Shippo eat up."

She stood up to dust off from her skirt walking to her bag as she digs throw it.

"Kagome, where are you going?"

"Well I was thinking about going to a hot spring. Sango, would you like to come with me?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Hey Mirkou?" putting his bowl down hopping that he would be asked he if would like to join them too.

"Yes, lady kagome" giving his best sexy smile

"Would you do the dishes?" holding his head down

"Yeah, I'll do them."

"Thanks Mirkou."

Blowing him a kiss before it could reach him shippo grab for it.

"Hahahhaha I caught a kiss."

Mirkou looked at the young kitsune as if he was going to kill him.

"I do believe that kiss was meant for me."

Shippo slapped the stolen kiss on him cheek.

"It's my now." he put down the bowl as he moved closer to Shippo

"Not unless I rip it off you." Both girls walked away giggling at the situation.

"You know Sango Mirkou would make a great dad some day, don't you think?''

"Yeah he would, I guess it would depend on what kind of woman he would marry, first."

"What I'm not following you?"

"Well you see there are many women out there how have different personality and well he can't tell which one woman is an insane and normal." Dropping her bag to the floor,

"Oh I get what you're saying that's so true."

Bring out the bath product out, setting them on the edge of the spring.

"Here, Sango"

Kagome handed her a towel. Sitting on the edge of the hot spring letting her body get used to the hot water.

"What is your relationship with Ransho?"

Sango was in the water moving around.

"Am not sure, I mean when I was in his arms again I felt something, that I haven't felt in a long time. When he told me that he loved me my heart was beating so fast. Then later I realized that he could mean that he loved me as a friend or family. I want more, I want to have what we used to have, but am not sure if he just looking at the past cause he lost everything or maybe later on he's going to leave me alone again."Silently Sango sobbed,

"Its okay." she came up behind Sango giving her a hug.

"Am sorry, I shouldn't be crying like this." Moving away from her sister,

"It's okay Sango; sometimes I want to beat the hell out of Inuyasha."

She laughed under her breath.

"So, anyway kag, what do you have today?"

She turned back to grab the shampoos.

"Well there Pantene and Herbal Essences, either way they both smell good and men love the smell too and it's a proven fact!"

Laughing at the way kagome was posing her like she was the sales person and she was the client.

"I'll take the Pantene. Thanks." Pulling a piece of her back behind her ear,

" You're welcome."

* * *

"Shippo come here I have a chocolate bar, when kagome gave it to me."

Mirkou said. Sneaking around the campsite to find Shippo,

"I got you."

He hit shippo on top of his head, only to find that it was a log. Mumbling under his breath about hating kitsune magic.

"Tsubushi goma."

He spins around to see Shippo for a second before he was pinned to the ground.

"Bwaahahahahahahahahhahahahahahah, you'll never steal you're kiss back."

Shippo ran off, leaving Mirkou all alone only with one choice.

"INUYASHA HELP!!"

Relaxing in one of the tree branches, his ears twitched "Feh, like I would get off my lazy ass"

* * *

She was already dressed as Kagome stayed in the spring loner.

"Hey, kagome aren't you going to come out?" seeing that she was floating

"No this water fells to good to get out, I'll come out later."

She grabbed her armor

"Okay well I'll see you later."

She waving off Sango

"Now back to Tim McGraw ….but I may be a real bad boy, but baby I'm real good man.''

* * *

She enter the campsite to see no one was there, putting down her armor.

"Mirkou and Shippo are still fighting about that stupid kiss."

Looking up to see Inuyasha up in the tree,

"Hey there Inuyasha."

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree coming up beside Sango.

"So where miss hime?" throwing her armor over a branch,

"she still in the spring, she got to come soon or she'll look like giant white plum."

Thinking of a giant kagome, that wouldn't have to use the word sit, she could sit on him. So scared of the thought he would rather take the chance with a naked kagome, then giant one. Looking around Sango didn't see Ransho.

"Hey Inuyasha where Ransho?"

He came out of the nightmare daydream.

"Ransho … Um I remember that he toke the dishes to a river since Mirkou was already busy with Shippo."

"Oh ok then." Both looking out into the forest to hear something and yelling of Mirkou and Shippo.

"Sounds like there both at war out there."

"Feh, they could do anything that would like to."

"Am sure that Kagome would be mad at you if Shippo get hurt." all the sudden Inuyasha picture of a giant mad Kagome coming at him.

"I'm going to get that little Squirt."

He ran into the forest yelling out that once he get his hand on them that he was going to knock them both out. Smiling at the fact that she could persuaded him to do little things.

"Hey there" Looking over his shoulder

"Hey back to you." sitting next to him next to the bank.

"So what are you doing out here?'' shrugging her shoulders,

"What about you?" Ransho lied down on the grass as both of his hands were behind his head. Bring her knees closer to her chest setting her head down.

"I did the Mirkou work" Looking back over to Sango.

"Hey what wrong?" grabbing for her tiny finger squeezing, she squeezed them back

"When I was talking to Kagome, she asked me a question about are past. I was kind of lost when she asked." he moved onto his side while he playing with her hair.

"What did you say to her?" she leaned closer into her knees.

"That I'm afraid." Looking up at her,

"What do you mean that you're afraid?"He sat up with her,

"I'm afraid that you're looking at the past and you only came here cause am part of your past and I'm afraid that maybe one day you'll look to the future and you'll forget me."

Looking away from him, "Sango, do you remember the night of the winter festival." She nods her head slightly.

"I still want you to be mine."

Turning to look at him, to find his eyes were pure as they used to be, pulling her into his arms.

"Do you think that I'm going to let you go? Wait don't answer….. I know you to well and your smart ass comments."

She leaned closer into him breathe his air into her.

"Even thought are marriage was arranged by are parents, I still want you to my and all mine. Do you know how I felt when I, Mirkou looking at you, I wanted to rip his eyes out and let him bleed to death."

Lifting her chin up so he could look into her eyes, "Sango, will you still be my future mate?"

Smiling at him,

"I never said no and yes I'll be your forever."

Leaning in to feel to her soft lips, "good, I wouldn't take no anyway." Punching him

"You jerk"

Ransho leaning in for a passionate a kiss before she could say anything that she regret. Lying down on his chest, as a she listen to his breathing, as his body sang a lullaby.

Waking up to see it was darker now than before, rubbing Ransho chest.

"Hey are you awake."

"Hummm……umhum……… I've been awake for awhile." Rising on top of his chest

"why didn't you wake me up?"

Sango looked down at him to see he was smiling back at her.

"Cause you told me in the future that you would cook me breakfast, lunch, dinner and sometimes time snacks, every day and I Would trade something with you just for a kiss from you, and are kids would be great, and you promised that we would have sex 3 time a day. In addition, the only word you would say to me is yes. I didn't want to rune such a wonderful dream, that you were having"

Shocked that she would say something like that in her dreams,

"And I said this all?'' nodding his head.

"Well that some of those thing well never happen." Rising up as he pinned her down.

"So tell what aren't you going to do?"

"Well are kids are going to be great, I well trade something with for my kisses and I'll probably cook once a week, so you mister should learn how to cook for you soon."

Counting how many things, she would do, smiling down at her. "But you never did object to have sex with me."

Blushing deeply, luckily he couldn't see the color of her face.

His gaze met her, and the two of them stared into each other's eyes. Sango felt her breath hitch in her throat, she was unable to look away, and it was as if Ransho was drawing her in.

She did not even notice when he gently cupped her cheeks and tilted his head, bringing his lip in close proximity to hers. He stops a mere breath away from her lips, as though waiting for permission. Sango did not move, and he notices that she seems almost hypnotized.

He kept his eyes locked on hers as he closed the distance, brushing his lips against her. She gasped softly when she felt the contact; she was slightly shy of going anyway bolder, he deepened the kiss just a bit, pressing his lips against her more firmly.

It was like picking up a book again to him, like it was yesterday when they both were out in the barn hiding from everyone. Closing his eyes, reveling in the feeling of the kiss, it…felt so right to him. She managed to give out a soft whimper.

His thumbs caressed her cheeks; he parted his lips ever so slightly, the tip of his tongue ran along her lowly lip shyly, she started to pull away.

"I haven't done this in a long time." He smiled down at her.

"I've heard that it's like holding a sword, it's becomes you all over again."

Pulling him down as she kissed him. Lowering his head to kiss the side of her neck, she felt his body press firmly closer to her, pulling her closer to him.

She noticed that his body was a grown men then a boy. Mumbling sweet seduced, as he licked the side of her neck, she could not help but to shiver, licking her once more, more firmly. He placed a gently nip at her throat. Moving down her throat to her collar bone, she ran her fingers throw his hair as it became unbraided, she felt her breath hitch in her throat, as he found a gently section on her neck.

Pulling away from her, looking down at Sango to see her eye was still close.

"Sango" she looks up at him.

"Hum." Staring into blue golden eyes,

"Have I been the only one?" smiling up at him as she slightly blush.

"Yeah, you been the only, I have been waiting for you."

Why do you ask?" kissing her nose.

"So I can beat the hell out of the men who did touch at him."

Giggling how funny that sound, and yet so charming to. Grabbing his haori as she broght him into a passionte kiss, leaning back down he nuzzled her neck and inhaled her scent deeply, pulling the band out of her, as his free arm started to stroke her side, reaching up to cup right breast.

He kneaded it lightly, getting a feel of it through the fabric that surrounded it, keeping his gaze lock on her, moving slight up against his touch, was like beyond anything that she had ever experiment in her life.

Looking down at her chest, he let go of her, directing her to lift her arms, he slid it over her head and discarded her haori. She could hear her heart pounding in her head, it was like old times.

He handled her with such reverence that all she could do lay there as he removed the hadajuban the last cloth that revealed who she was. His hands moved to cup her mounds and he was aware of the stirring in his pants, he treated them gently,

Finding satisfaction in the feel of Sango's flesh under his hands, her nipples came under gentle from his thumbs. She let her head rest against the warm ground as she felt Ransho's mouth trek down her neck, to her collarbone.

Each brought a sharp gasp, the pleasure- pain his sharp teeth brought was soothed by soft kisses and of the passes of his tongue, till he had kissed a trail down to her sternum. Considering a breast he cupped, he glanced up at her, before lapping one of her nipples with his tongue, curling it around the strawberry aureole and causing her to gasp.

His mouth switched breast, encouraged as Sango's hands slid into his hair and rubbed his pointed ears. A low growl rumbled up through him, shivering through her skin, she gave a low moan in response. The demon sat up, removing his haori.

The first time she had seen him shirtless, he was already muscular, but since he has returned to her. She knew he had grown; it was hard to not notice his broad shoulders under the thick haori.

But now, seeing his bare torso… his chest was well defined, as were his arm and shoulders, and she could not help, but think of how stunningly handsome he was. Removing the rest of her clothes he couldn't help to look.

"I wonder who in the hell did I ever wined up with a goddess like you." Smiling up at him,

"Sometime I wonder how in the hell did I wined up with a dumbass." Bluntly staring at her,

"I'm joking" as she pulled in closer to nibble on his earlobe. Exciting him as she whisper word to him that he would never hear. He began to tug at his ties at his waist, but Sango stopped, in shock she started to undress him, not that he had a objection to the idea,

He began to tug at his own clothing, untying his haori quickly enough, but stopping in shock as he felt her tug on the ties at his waist. She was undressing him! Completely! Not that he wasn't thank full as she tugged his clothing loose and he felt his erection finally eased from the binding fundoshi.

Both naked, laying her down again, covering her body from the moon light, moving her smalls hand across his scared chest, loving the way she did that. Not wanting to lose any control. He gave a gentle tug on her hands, drawing her down to so that he could kiss her, a lingering exploration of her mouth, pulling away from the hot kiss.

Placing his hands on her knees and opening them, leaning down and inhaled her scent. It only served to arouse him more. Her region were the same color as the rest of her body, and along the outer lips there was a small spread of dark hair and he looked up at her; her womanhood looked so inviting.

She looked down at him; meeting his gaze, as he gave her and reassuring smile before he lowered his head again, gently running his tongue along her opening. She could never get used to how many time that he did that, as the same for him.

To her the reaction was instantaneous tendrils of pleasure curled up through her stomach and down her thighs, she arched a little, he gave her several more licks, placing feather light kisses along outer lips. Tasting and smelling her arousal, it only mad his inner demons want more.

It was incredible to feel his touch again, to feel his love ever where all over her, whispering her name a soft release of breath was her reply. Growing bolder, he slid his tongue into her, tasting of the inner flesh, he felt her inner walls clench around.

He wiggled his tongue, causing her to cry out softly. He smiled when he lifted his head, licking his lips, but his need her bad. Moving up to kiss her once move, sliding into her, his breathing became harder than ever, feeling the heat surrounding him and the tightness that was clinging to his flesh.

His length slid from her body and only the tip remained, and finally he thrust back inside of her, causing her to groan in pleasure. Sango rocked her hips when he finally began to move. Her breasts bounced with his beat and she could feel his heart once more beating against her chest.

Closing her eyes, she felt his hair fall around her. Together they moved in harmony, and together they worked toward paradise. Though it took a while, they both found the orgasm they wanted. Sango's liquid heat tried to force him from her passage, until finally he too climaxed.

Laying his head against her throat, he pulled out of her body, and laid beside her, Sango panted allowing her head to tilt onto his. Within minutes she found what she was look for so long, which led to brilliant dreams of things as she experienced. Ransho wrapped his arms around her and pulled the woman closer before finding sleep as well.

* * *

Feleena : I can't belive that my boyfriend wrote that sence. blushing


	4. The last four remaining

feleena: I don't now why, but I never seem satifed with what I worte I always have to rewrtie it. oh well enjoy.

* * *

Only four of them were left the greatest assassins clans that ever walked this earth. The battle with Naraku had made them leave their fallen comrades behind. They all had been walking for many days without food or rest. Their leader walked in front of them leaving the rest of them behind him. Suikotsu and Renkotsu talked to one another when they notice a thump behind them. Both of them look behind them to see Jakotsu lying dead on the floor.

"Jakotsu come on get up."

Renkotsu kicked him in his ribs. Their leader was still not aware of the problem. He keep on walking down leaving everyone else behind.

"HEY BANKOTSU"

Renkotsu yelled aloud, but he keep on walking, Renkotsu he picked up a good size of a rock and he throw it at the back of his head.

"WHAT THE HELL."

He yelled, rubbing the back of his head as he turned around. Looking at Suikotsu he pointed to Renkotsu as he pointed to Jakotsu how laid on the floor.

"Jakotsu is down." Renkotsu shrugged his shoulders. Bankotsu he walked toward them as he turned Jakotsu on his back. Suikotsu pushed Renkotsu aside as he knelled beside Jakotsu, slapping him a couple of times across the face wonder if he would wake up from that, he looked up toward to Renkotsu.

"Renkotsu go find some water."

Grumping off as Renkotsu walked off to the nearest river. While Suikotsu was taking care of Jakotsu, Bankotsu he was already resting against a tree.

"Hey, how is Jakotsu?"

"Well he's not so good, I think he's under extreme dehydrate."

"Gee I wonder why he dehydrated."

They both turned their attention to Renkotsu when he walked back, carrying a bucket of water along aside him.

"Renkotsu what the hell did you tell Jakotsu?''

"Well, I was kind of expecting, good job Renkotsu know you can go and relax." Renkotsu sigh as his seat down the bucket of water aside.

"Shut the hell up what the fuck did you saw to Jakotsu?"

"I haven't said anything to him. Lately!"

"Fine, whatever you said to him it made him upset and you know how easily he gets upset."

Suikotsu picked up a bucket and poured some water down his throat, he lightly slapped him a couple of times.

"Hey Jakotsu, wake up."

"Yeah like that going to wake him up." They both starred up at Renkotsu

"Well do you have any better plan?" asked Suikotsu

Renkotsu he bent down on one knee, he swung his arm far as he could and slapped as hard as he could across Jakotsu face.

"Well that didn't work either.'' Bankotsu said.

They all looked down at Jako seeing a dark red burse spreading across his face.

"Fuck, now where going to have one ticked off Jako when he wakes up thanks Renkotsu."

"Fuck you; it's not your doing anything to help."

He yelled back at Bankotsu. Suikotsu rose up, he grabbed for both of their ear and twisting it to get their attention.

"Okay you guys lets calm down I don't need to take care of another person. Jakotsu is already turning into a problem, when he wakes up you too can go at it."

Suikotsu said as he let go of both of their ears. Both of them rubbed their ears in pain. In a moment, a candle went off in Bankotsu head. Bending down next to Jakotsu, whisper something into his ear.

Jakotsu opened his eyes and sat up right up.

"Were Inuyasha... oh there you are I knew you would come for me."

Jakotsu reach out trying to grab Renkotsu hands and pulling him towards him.

"WHAT THE HELL." Renkotsu yelled.

Yanking his hands away from him and running around. Suikotsu pushes Jakotsu to the ground before he could go chasing Renkotsu.

"Jakotsu hey this is Suikotsu I need to know what you see in front of you."

He held up four fingers

"I see colorful poke dots and my love Inuyasha."

Holding out his hand to Renkotsu and blowing him a kiss. Suikotsu sighed as he got up and moved toward Bankotsu.

"I think he's dehydrated, that would explain why he thinks Renkotsu is Inuyasha."

"No, I told him that Inuyasha was Renkotsu"

Bankotsu crossed his arms over his head and rubbed his head. They both could hear Renkotsu screaming in the background for help. Jakotsu had him pinned in a corner while he was trying to kiss him.

"Sorry, we can't help you." Bankotsu yelled over to Renkotsu.

"Help me, get him away from him"

"Why is he dehydrated than?"Suikotsu yelled

"Because he was fuckin bitchn like a woman one day and I told him that he was fuckin fat like a woman"

"Come on guys get him off…. Of …me… Aahahhahah fuck he grabbing help me"

Both Bankotsu and Suikotsu were laughing so much they have not laugh since the night before the battle with Naraku. Bankotsu knew that he had to stop this, before this could go any further or in the morning, he would fell the raft of Jakotsu in the morning. Bankotsu went up to Jakotsu and pulled him by the collar.

"I'm sorry if this goes any further you'll never forgive me in the morning."

Bankotsu punch Jakotsu in the stomach, he pick up Jakotsu and places him under a big tree and he walks up to Suikotsu and Renkotsu.

"I think this is a good spot to rest until Jakotsu wakes up in the morning and were pretty much at a advent if Naraku decides to attack us tonight or any other night I think we should rest up at least until we are strong enough."

Bankotsu walks off for a while to go scout the area for stuff they might need. Suikotsu he tends to Jakotsu wounds, from the previous attacks from demons. After everything has settle down he came back to see that Renkotsu was gone.

"Were Renkotsu?"

Suikotsu looked up to Bankotsu and looked back down at the open wound that he was sewing up on Jakotsu.

"He said that he was going to go get some food and probably fire wood, he left about sometime after you left."

Nodding his head taking a set beside Suikotsu.

"I don't trust Renkotsu; I think he is going to betray us soon. I'm going out to scout again, but if he comes back and he tries to something then I give you my permission to kill him."

Before Bankotsu could walk into the forest, Suikotsu chough his attention.

"Are you going to go look for that presents that we felt?"

"I'm just going to see if it's anywhere near us that's all. It's nothing to weary about." Turning away from Suikotsu and silently walked into the forest.

* * *

Feeling uncomfortable in the position, she was in. Opening her eyes to see the tree branches and leaves that were high above her, she lifted herself up to, sit against the tree trunk feeling tired from 

the fight. She was on the outside of the circle there was a fire glowing brightly, looking around see where she was. She saw the young she met early this afternoon laying against a demon.

She never made a sound or movements, one dragon of the head look at her to see if she was going to cause any threat. The demons only looked at her for a few seconds and decide that she was no treat, laying back down aside his brother.

Glancing around the camp she could not see the demon that she had fought earlier anywhere, however she could still fell his presents hanging around the camp. The back of her throat was dry; she needs to find some water, placing her palm firmly on the ground to feel the vibrations of a running river.

She slowly moves, she was attack by aches and pains all over her body. Raising her right arm over her head once more she did not feel handle of her sword, she had drop the sword to the ground when the demon rapped his whip around her neck. Placing both of her hands on her hip and shaking her head knowing that she would have to go back for it. One of the demons head watched her as she walked into the darkness of the forest.

She walked in the forest showing no fear , for she had nothing to fear, she remember that her father would always takes long summer night walks and having the moon be there light, now that that her family is gone she had no one but the moon to light her way throw the darkness.

Back at camp

The demon lord had come back to camp from patrolling his lands; he was greeted by the two-headed demons that watch over Rin. Looking over where the woman sat to see she was gone, he followed her scent into the forest knowing where she was heading. He heard the sound of the thunders river in the background.

The moons light was lighting her way throw the forest floor that was covered by old leafs and news ones as she made light sound as she crunched the leafs beneath her feet, she walk toward the loud thundering sound of the waterfall that turned into a river.

Coming upon the river bank she dropped to her knees and drank the water that tasted so good to her, like she haven't drank in some many years. After taking her drink, she became relaxed against the riverbed, lying against the cool earth floor. She thought about her family and how would she find out that her if her brother was alive, he was gone for such a long time and that he had no contact with her family, but hopping that she would find her brother.

looking up to the stars a nice summer breeze blow by her making her golden hair wave and how the moon made her skin look like a light cream pearl color, she closed her eyes and let the river sing her a song. She slowly started to fall asleep. (CRACK) She turned her head to find a man standing before her.

"Why hello little lady, what are you doing out here all alone by yourself?"

Quickly she moved away from the man, he never toke his eyes from her. Scrambling to her feet moving backwards as he moved one more step toward her. Turning away, she ran, but he yanked her hair back. Screaming in pain, she feel back toward him. Grabbing chest tightly

"Let me show you some fun." he said whispering into her ear she could smell alcohol on his breath , the feeling of terror stroke her when his hand went inside her clothes and the way he was touching her.

"Let me go! "She screamed

"Why should I, your just to pretty to let go of." Biting on her ear, she moved her dagger out of sleeve, and stabbed him in the stomach pushing herself off the tree she turned around and kicked him in the groins. Running away from him, but she was knocked to the ground and slammed into another tree.

"BITCH" he yelled at her, slapping her across the face. Trying to hit him, but he blocked her hit. Grabbing a hand full of hair and yanking it roughly.

"Don't try that again." he drew his katana against her throat.

"Now do as I say and I might even promise you might see tomorrow."

She did nothing to his response, as soon as he started to move her clothes, her right hand began to glow white forming into her sword, waiting tell he let down his katana away from her throat. Now. Slicing his arm off, he scream in pain and released her from the corner. She was sure that she would get away this time, but she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder.

Somewhere in the forest.

Walking in her footsteps that she left lightly behind, knowing that he was sure that she didn't want to be followed, but if the prints despaired he would follow her scent. Not knowing why he was following her, but something deep inside of him told to.

On the other side of the forest.

He was walking quietly in the forest; he did not want to bring attention to himself. Right now, he was weak and if any of his opponents found him, he would be in trouble. He keep moving on tell he meet up with a river. Barely hearing someone screaming, he was sure that it was a woman. Heading towards the screaming he picked up his pace, as soon as he got there, he heard blades clashing against one another. That's when he saw her, she was bleeding from her shoulder badly and he was bleeding as well throw his stomach and his lost limb.

feleena: bum bumm bummm... read the next one to contuine


	5. The hunt

* * *

He watched the man pin her to the tree with his body force, knocking her out only for a moment. She glanced over his shoulder that when she notice that someone was else was out there, she really could not do anything about it.

Her body was slowly growing weaker and her eyesight was going dimer. He watched enough of this, moving out into the open he drew Banryu. The man turned around and got a glimpse of him before Bankotsu sliced him in half.

Getting a hold of the woman he toke her into his arms. Her dagger dropped to the floor, bending over to grab a hold of it, the katana started to glow white and slowly disappear. The feeling of warm liquid flowing down his arm that she was still wounded and that she needs medical attention. He had to get her to Suikotsu quickly

* * *

On the other side if the forest

He stopped right then, he heard her scream, knowing that he was quite far away. Not knowing what he was feeling now, his heart was racing along with his blood fast. When he arrived there, he didn't see her only smelt her blood was mixed with an man. He caught a scent of another person, without realizing it his eyes turned red.

* * *

Enter in the camp seeing that Renkotsu was roasting a boar while Suikotsu was done tenting to Jakotsu. Both of them looked up seeing Bankotsu walking toward them carry a woman in his arms. Suikotsu got up and moved toward Bankotsu.

"What happen to you?"

"Don't worry it not my blood it her. She need to be sown up she lost a lot of blood."

"Who is she?"

"I think it's her one we felt earlier."

He laid her down next to Jakotsu.

"She was attacked by some old guy when I got there it was going to the worst."

Suikotsu stared at Bankotsu

"Well why you are looking at me, sew her up."

Suikotsu gives Bankotsu him a look that could kill many men in battle with one glance.

"WHAT don't look at me that way you're the doctor I'm not."

"And thank heavens that you aren't one or all the previous battles we would have been dead." Suikotsu Yelled

"That's what I'm talking about."

Bankotsu yelled back at Suikotsu as he patted him hard on the back.

Renkotsu came over to them biting into the cooked leg.

"Hey who is she?"

Before Renkotsu could take another bite, Bankotsu toke the boar leg out of his hands and walked off with it in the forest.

Renkotsu looks to Suikotsu they both shrug at each other not knowing what that was about.

Standing over the cliff he over looked the western lands, he thought that the land was beautiful and this land had a calling and how it was dangerous. Bankotsu felt that Suikotsu was behind him.

"I just transmitted a signal Tenju telling them about her how is she?"

"I think she going to live, but her wounds are very bad. The one that on her shoulder is very deep…..why do you think it her?"

"Do you remember the battle when we did that crazy stupid plan?"

"Yes, but what does this have to do with the girl?"

"You remember how we tried to pick up another Imperial weapon and how it would disappear whenever we got close to a weapon."

"Yea… but where are you getting at?"

"Anyway she dropped her katana and I leaned to pick it up it disappear with a white glow."

Suikotsu was paying attention to him

"What makes you think that the katana belongs to her and not the guy that you killed?"

"What the hell would a man carry a girl katana, when a guy could carry a sword."

Suikotsu laughed, for Bankotsu was taken this seriously.

"Sorry keep going on."

"Suikotsu listen closely I got a good look at the katana handle and on it was the symbol of The Imperials, I think that girl is one of them."

"We should watch her." Bankotsu and Suikotsu did both not quite know was going to be the future.

"We should keep quiet about this and we can't tell Renkotsu"

"I agree with you, I never trusted that fuck face. I know that we have to keep her away from Naraku he might use her against us."

"So Bankotsu what do you want to do with her?"

"we have to keep her alive to find out that if there are more of her. Anyway I don't think it's a good idea to leave her alone with Renkotsu or with Jakotus.

"HENTAI" the demon slayer yelled at Mirkou, she slapping him across the face.

RanSho wrap his arms around Sango waist as he pulled her away from Mirkou. Kagome notice the way RanSho was holding Sango was more than a friend's hug. Everyone else was complain how they are tired, hunger, or how stupid Mirkou is.

The rest of the of them went on as usually except Mirkou was hitting on Kagome. Inuyasha was hitting Mirkou telling him to keep away from Kagome.

"Inuyasha, were tired can we please stop for the night?"

"Come on Kagome there still light and you've got legs we can walk for another hour."

She stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"Inuyasha"

Kagome said Inuyasha knew that voice to well

"Sit boy"

RanSho he never did expect that come from a miko or rather a small one. He laughed out loud while everyone thought that he had gone mad or something.

Later that night

RanSho and Sango went to go look for some firewood the rest stayed at the camp.

"Sango"

"Hum..." he turns to look at her.

"How does Kagome make Inuyasha sit?'' Sango look over to RanSho seeing if he was really joking.

"I thought you knew magic?"

"I know some magic, but I know very little about miko magic."

Sango smiled and she placed the sticks down since she uses her hand when she trying to explain something to people.

"Oh... okay well did you ever see the necklace around the Inuyasha neck? Well it has called a rosary and its subduing spell. For kagome all she have to say is sit other spell you can say rollover and they rollover and other things to."

He look at Sango and wonder where she ever learned the information from knowing that a slayer doesn't know much about mikos. Sango went back for looking for stick while RanSho just stood there.

"Sango''

"yes "

She asked bend over to pick a stick look up to see RanSho in front of her with a big grin in his face.

"You wouldn't put me under a subdue spell would you?" RanSho wrapped his arms around Sango

"Now where did you ever get an idea like that?"

A smile came from RanSho face he leaned to whisper in her ear

"We might need one once were mated." before she could say anything back he leaned in for kiss.

Later on

When RanSho and Sango came back with the stick for the fire, Kagome and Sango started to cook Raman and everyone eat happily. As soon dinner was over Kagome was digging throw her bag.

"Hey Sango"

She turned toward Kagome seeing half of her body was already inside of her yellow bag.

"Yeah Kagome"

She pop out of her bag Sango giggled to herself sometimes Kagome could be so animated.

"Do you want to come with me to the hot spring?"

Looking what Kagome had I her hands was her bath stuff.

"Um...sure" Sango shrugged.

At the spring

Once they were in the water Kagome had some question.

"Hey kagome can I have the strawberry shampoo?"

She passed the shampoo to Sango.

"Hey Sango so when are you going to tell me what's-up between you and RanSho?''

Sango stopped washing her hair as she look at kagome.

"Ummmm... nothing has happened between us. Why do you ask?"

She slightly blushed thinking how she got caught sticking her hand in the cookie jar when she was little

"You know what I mean the way RanSho looked at you when you guys were leaving the camp he couldn't keep his eyes off of you and you guys toke fifth-five minutes long and it doesn't take me long time to find wood. In addition, I must say everyone notice when you and Ransho were gone the whole night. Inuyasha and I had to stop Mirkou to go looking for you."

Her eyes grew big wondering if he saw them both what if he heard them. Taking a deep breath, she decided to tell Kagome what happen.

"Kagome, before the war Ransho and I were engage to be married, at first we really didn't like each other, but when we grew older we fell in love and when the war began he left. After the death of my village, I heard rumors that many of the men from Phoenix village had died and I was afraid that he had died. Therefore, when he came back to me I was shocked, I know that I did not look like it but I was. I guess in a different kind of way."

Kagome she was shocked, she was expecting that. It toke her awhile to understand what Sango had said.

"You mention that we were gone for the whole entire night well. He asked if I would marry him, not because of the bond or anything, but he was still hoping that there something there still."

"Well what did you say to him?"

"I said ….yes"

A loud shirk came from Kagome, she moved over to Sango and hugged her. Her mind was moving so fast she was planning the wedding ceremony also how she would be an aunt for their kids.

"But when you said Mirkou was looking for RanSho and I don't know if he heard us or saw us."

Coming out of her wedding/auntie fantasy, she looked at Sango. "It's okay you have Ransho, I don't think he would act like Mirkou in Public. You have Ransho he's a good man."

(Yeah that's what she think she should of heard the way he talked to me he's a little pervert inside)

"Anyway I think you and RanSho look good together. You both look happy together." Sango lightly blushed.

"And don't try to go with Mirkou he only see you as an ass and he'll probably hurt you then I have to kill him for that , then that would get to messy hiding someone body .''

Kagome keep on talking while Sango was a way trying to change the subject.

"Kagome, when are you going to get yourself a boyfriend?''

Staring at Sango like she was some crazy Lune.

"I have you to know I gave up on Inuyasha and moved on"

"But what about Kouga he likes you, wait no how about Sesshoumaru or Bankotsu there both hot but there both deadly and hot."

Kagome looked at Sango with a open mouth she couldn't believe that Sango was saying that she should hook up with Sesshoumaru he's Inuyasha brother… no shouldn't even go there even thought he was hot.

But Bankotsu he's a enemy, but he really hot and it would never happen because Inuyasha would always be there to destroy the relationship she would have.

"I'm leaving"

Kagome got up and started to dress.

"What about this guy I know he really hot and he's free. Come on he's really hot and he's not related to Inuyasha."

Kagome yelled back ''NO"

Back with the Shichinintai

It's been one day since the golden blond girl been asleep and it's been 24 hours of none complain from Jakotsu about the lady saying she has ugly hair, she stinks, and she ugly.

Suikotsu and Bankotsu got annoyed with his complaining they told him all about the discovery is they found about her and why that's she in there group.

Being on her tracks for only one day and knowing that he was getting closer to her, not knowing why he is looking for her for she was not important to him and he had stuff that is more important. He

Would not rest, until he held her again in his hands, his eyes are red as a sea of blood.

With the Shichinintai

The camp fire was bright as it shined throw the night. Bankotsu felt a presents of a powerful demon, he jumped from the tree to join Renkotsu, Jakotsu and Suikotsu at the bottom of the trunk of the tree. They all stared at him

"What is it Bankotsu?"

"There's a demon out there, he must of followed me or something, I didn't leave nothing behind……….. OH SHIT"

Bankotsu turned toward the girl seeing that she was not bleeding anymore, but the night he brought her back here, she was leaving behind drops of blood.

"What is it Bankotsu?''

"I should of have been more careful, listen up there a demon out there who's after this girl where going to have to protect her. Get ready to fight."

Bankotsu and Jakotsu got and moved toward the girl. Renkotsu and Suikotsu both built a border of sticks and set them on fire.

"He's still here and he's not leaving be prepared ''

Bankotsu yelled out to everyone. They were all expecting some big ugly demon, but they were never expecting The Lord of the western lands to jump over the flaming borders. Sesshoumaru using his demon speed to knock out Renkotsu that was aiming his gun at him.

Before Sesshoumaru, could move on to Suikotsu, Bankotsu get the attention of Sesshoumaru?

"What do you want Lord Sesshoumaru? Is there something that you want?" Sesshoumaru snarls at Bankotsu.

"I believe that you have something that belongs to me and I want her back?"

"Why I don't believe that I have anything of yours, and I haven't taken anything from you."

The demon lord was becoming annoyed with conversation that they were having. So taking matters into his own hands, he's moves in quickly he threw Jakotsu out of his way fight with Bankotsu only for a moment before Bankotsu also joins Jakotsu; Sesshoumaru took the girl and left Suikotsu unharmed.

* * *

Feleena: heheh I love the reviews there so wonderfull.


	6. The leason

* * *

Back with the gang

They all arrived in a fork in a road, they decide to split up and they would meet up in three hours. All of them would go search for any information about Naraku from any village they come by. Four hours had passed since they seen each other. Inuyasha waited for everyone else.

"Hey there Inuyasha." Mirkou waved to him.

"So I'm guessing the others have not came back."

"Gee you guess?"

Both of them smirk at their dumb ass comments. The only thing they could do was waiting for the others. Another thirty min had passed and kagome and shippou came throw the woods.

"Hi yah guys, did you miss me?"

"Oh lady kagome, I missed you and you're beautiful…." Inuyasha yelled at Mirkou as he hits him on top of the head.

"Shut up Mirkou how you could hit on kagome she like a sister to you."

"Yes, but I haven't seen any beautiful woman for the longest time."

"Wow, I'm not even sure if I should be flattered." Mirkou grabbed her hand lightly, softly rubbed her hand.

"Lady Kagome would you do me the honor of being my wife." Pulling her away from Mirkou, Inuyasha grabbed Mirkou by his collar and pushing him away from them.

"You stay away from kagome, just because you lost Sango doesn't mean you can go after Kagome. It's your fault that you didn't stop acting like a pervert around her and ever other woman."

"Inuyasha stop it." Kagome asked, but he pushed her away

"NO, He needs to hear it. I am sorry Mirkou… No, I am not sorry we told you many times to stop, but you keep going on. You really did not care about Sango feeling until some other man toke Sango away from you. You do not deserve a woman like Sango.''

A sound of quiet was in the air. Mirkou walked away from both of them, kagome she walked toward him, but Inuyasha held out his arm to stop he shook his head telling her no. another two hours passed before the rest of them came.

"Hi guys." Inuyasha and Kagome turned and looked at them Ransho was helping Sango off Kirara

"Were Mirkou?" Sango asked Inuyasha interrupted Kagome.

"He's okay; he just went for a walk to clear his head." Sango gave a look to kagome she shrugged Like she would tell her later.

"so what did you guys find?"

"We found not a lot just villagers that were homeless for a demon raided there village. What about you guys?''

"I've found nothing but an absent village, shippou couldn't smell anything he said that the village was probably abandon village. Before we left we were attack by demons." Shippou interrupted kagome before she could continue

"It was so cool Kagome; she putted up a barrier around us. There were many demons, I thought that the barrier was going to break, but Kagome put her hand outside of the barrier and she cut her finger." Shippou hold up his finger showing witch finger her puncher.

"and she laid her palm outside the barrier and she said something and all the sudden all the demon were being shocked by black lighting blots from the ground shredding the demons into dust. It was so cool!"

Everyone stared at her they were surprised that she had that kind of power. Kagome was blushing heavily. She tried to hide under her bangs.

"I've wanted to try it out for awhile."

"Well, next times were in a battle I want to see that trick. Okay kag."

"Okay you guys." Kagome turned around seeing Mirkou coming out of nowhere, lightly pushing Inuyasha she went to go hug Mirkou.

"are you okay Mirkou?"

"I'm fine lady Kagome, I'm sorry for asking you such a rude question."

"No, it's okay that what make you. Anyway I think what you ask as a silly joke and I love them."

"Hey Mirkou, your back I'm... hey what with the long face?" in a second he turned his frown into a smile

"Nothing wrong Lady Sango."

"are you sure you seem pretty sad just a while ago."

"Yes, lady Sango I think I am doing fine unless you know something about me I don't."

When they were done talking about what they all found, Mirkou mention something how the villages were burned and abandon and no one alive. They all talked about why every village was burned down and how Naraku was connected to it.

"Kagura? What does she have to do with this?"

"I've heard that someone was looking for a certain priestess around this area, I bet Naraku looking for her."

"Why would you think that Mirkou?"

"well, think about it since Kikyo death, the only person who can see the jewel shards are Kagome and she with us, so nothing can happen to her. So let say if Naraku hear a rumor that a certain priestess can see or have some special powers to find the jewel shard than Naraku going to do anything in his powers to find her."

"Your holding something back out on us." Inuyasha moved his fist toward Mirkou face.

"I only heard this only a couple of times from monks that aren't sure if the rumors where true. However, they heard some assassins talking about a certain girl who could control the elements, you know like water, air, fire, darkness, earth and ect… I was not sure to believe them, but I keep on thinking what happen if this was true and if it was then we would be in big trouble." Kagome; she was listing to every word Mirkou he said. She would not know that someone was looking for her. Mirkou turned to Inuyasha because he said nothing about what he found.

"So Inuyasha what did you find?''

"I found nothing much, I'd just meet a couple of people that came from their village. I'd ask them if anything weird happen beside their village burning down."

"Inuyasha……"

"What?"

"I thought that we were making progress on when not to be rude."

"Look, Kagome sometimes I can't help it, but I didn't bet them up if it make you happy."

"Well… I guess that better than what you usually do."

"Damn right it is."

"okay get back the people."

"Okay they said that some army soldier came into town and that they got drunk one night and the old man mention that two of the solider went into the forest. One of the solider came back telling the rest of the soldiers that comrade was killed by some blond head girl. Then some girl mention that there was a big fight outside of the village with assassins and some demon."

"WAIT. Did anyone say what the girl look like?" Ransho asked.

"uh…all I remember was that they said that she had long hair maybe long as my and she was probably 17 or 18 they said that she was wearing a dress that they never seen before also she was bleeding from her shoulder."

He thought that maybe there was a chance that it was her. The way Inuyasha describe her it sounded like her. Walking away from the group, Sango caught up with him in a moment.

"Wait Ransho where are you going?"

"Look Sango I think you understood what just Inuyasha said."

"but you don't even know if it is her. It could be some random girl who has blond hair."

"I have to be sure."

Feleena: Poor, Poor, Poor Sango. Ransho is leaving her again.

Ransho: I would never leave my Sango. I just have to go find my sister.

Feleena: Fine, but if you leave and Mirkou take Sango away from you thats not my falt it's yours.


	7. My personal note to my dear readers

to my loving reader I'm sorry that it is taking so long to write the next chapter or page whatever you call it, but i've been really bussy in school and being a senior is so hard. really, but I'm almost done with the next page .


	8. The kingdom and their plan

Feleen: ; P

* * *

Sounds of his footstep echo throw the dark hallways. He felt proud to walk throw these hallways and the stone build on one another where made from men who wanted to live in powers not as free men, over a thousand years ago were demons wanted to be free disgusting and many of the demons escaped to another plant all whom remain died. The moon light came throw the windows. Turning another corner, he left up tug hanging off the wall. Saying silently Iudicium viator, the wall moved back forming into a doorway. The only other people who used the secret hallways were house cleaners; he came to a dead end, the maids would think of this as another dead end. Placing his palm on the cold stonewall the quietly whisper Viator Vigil. The stonewall moved back forming a door, he walked into a bright library there was a dark wooden desk and behind the desk was the man who was the ruler of the entire imperial kingdom. He did not even look up to see who it was; he pointed to a chair that was across the desk. Taking the offer before it expired he sat down. Writing his signature on the last couple of papers, he stacked them aside.

"Kaisho, I have some news from the other kingdoms"

He rolled out the map on top of his desk.

"Our military unit three has breached into the Northern Tip of Tenju, we have no captives. Some of the general report back says that there were no villagers alive when they went throw the front line of Tenju.

The solider of Tenju they left some of the villages abandon when the second unit went into the villages they were blow up. The spy you sent in there have not reported since the last report it was about a month ago.

Kaisho opened his desk dower, he throw a open wrapped box to him. Picking the gift up he saw the note attached to the box saying his name (To the king of the loser)

"I don't think are peace treaty is no longer in effective."

"Keep on reading the note."

(Dear Lord Kaisho, I do believe that you would appreciate this gift from me. From the king of Tenju)

Opening the box, he pulled out four trinkets that symbolize the forth-Imperial Kingdom that belong to their spies.

"They were good people; I'll have a message sent out to their families." Kaisho he nodded approving of his proposal.

"Before you leave, I have some information about the wear about of Kagome."

He put the trinkets back in the box, on top of desk.

"Before the last report, I read the some of the councilors were keeping quiet about a mission to find a certain woman. They said that she one of our and she was one of the knights. They sent someone to find her and they want to use her against use."

Kaisho he leaned back against his chair.

"Dukenoki, do you know why they would want to use her against use."

"No."

"If they get their hands on her, well be in dangerous grounds."

"Why would you say that?" Pushing his chair back, Kaisho he moved pulled a book from behind him; he tossed it on the desk. Dukenoki grabbed for the worn out leather book.

"There only one reason why her family is chosen to be the king personal knight or whatever you want to call it. Her family is only one of a kind; they have the ability to use any kind of element you know like fire, water, air, light, or the dark. They do not carry their weapons on them; they pull it out of air like magic, not to mention that they have their own fighting skills. I have seen many times Kagome fight before, she was amazing she never look tired and the way she fought was it was like she was a goddess. In this kingdom there are many people that come from different back grounds."

Moving his chair back again and pulled another brown leather book, he handed the book to him.

"My father he was a curious man and he wanted to know who was who and other silly stuff. However, he tracked her family history down; he killed my mother to find out who they are. Well open the book."

His face was calm as if there was nothing that astonished him, but his face change when he read something. He looked up at Kaisho as if he wanted an explanation.

"Do you see why I can't let them have her? In addition, do you understand why you toke her position? Only blood the same blood can have what you have now. Anyhow, I am going to send you to earth to bring her back. You can choose three people whomever you want to take with you and please restrain yourself from killing her. Remember she the only family you have."

* * *

"Sophia get me more gauze her wound re open again." The pain and the yelling cause her to wake up. She wanting nothing more to shut the woman up, she tried to lift her arm, but she did not even know if she did. Opening her eyes, all she saw a dim light and shadows moving quickly around the room.

"Ohh… Eavan she awake."

"Oh shit she is."

"Sophia go get me some Ointment"

"Here"

Pulling away from the ointment the woman placed on her; she wanted to grab the woman and tell her off. Did she know what she was doing, was she stupid digging her fingers where she was stabbed. Everything was fading again before she passed out.

She heard nothing, she looked around the room seeing she was in a different room it was more lavishing then the last one she was in. being brought up from a middle class family she was disgusted to see money throw away that could be used to help some other family. She turn to the door as another woman into walked into the room. She looked closer at her she notice that she was a demon.

"my gosh." It was her that was in the same room with her earlier.

"Sophia, what are you gawking about?''

"Eavan come in her she awake."

"Oh, you are awake. How are you doing kid?"

She tried to talk, but her voice failed her raising her finger up to her throat.

"Sophia gets her some water."

Taking the glass from Sophia, she sat beside her handing her the cup. She toke it out of her hands chugging down the water.

"Easy there kid, you don't want to choke on the water."

"Eavan, there someone here." They both looked at Sophia, she pointed to the door there stood a soldier.

"Lady Eavan, Lord Sesshoumaru wants to know how the girl is the girl?''

"You can tell Lord Sesshoumaru that's she awake and she going to leave."

"What you can go now, before I write down on a paper that you are a pervert."

The soldier he walked out of the room fast.

"Sorry about that so kid how are you doing?

"I'm okay, is there anything else I should say?"

"No… not really."

"SOPHIA"

Eavan yelled

"Yes, Eavan"

"Is Rin anywhere around?"

"Good if you see her keep her, she doesn't need to be bother."

"Oh… yeah sure."

"Umm… Eavan. I feel kind of stupid asking this question, but where am I?"

She laughed at the silly question.

"It's okay. I understood how you feel silly; you're in Lord Sesshoumaru house."

"Okay another silly question how did I get here?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru brought you in, don't ask me where he found you, but I think you impact his life right know."

"Why would you say that?"

Trying to sit up on the bed, she fell back on the bed lightly.

"Here let me help you up. When he arrived here, his eyes never change their always-autumn color, but when he brought you, they were red. Now that can be a complement or something bad. I rather think that a good think."

"Why would you think that would be good?"

"Well you seem like a really nice girl and your more beautiful than the other princess that walk around here."

"I have another question, everyone in this place a demon?"

"Pretty much."

"Wait, is Lord Sesshoumaru is he a demon."

"YEAH… He a demon, he is the lord of the western land of Japan.''

"Great I think I know who you're talking about, how the heck did I end up at his place."

She folded her arms over her chest as if a little child would do when they didn't get what they wanted. Eavan she sat there confused.

"Wait what do you mean?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry I overreacting. Let just change the subject."

Sure. Umm… Oh you already know my name is Eavan, I'm the healer of this castle and you meet my clumsy assistant Sophia only god know where she is right now and that's pretty much it. So who are you?" she moved away from the bed, she moved over the wall sliding the wall over, revealing a closet. She pulled out a wooden box she pulled out an kimono

"Sorry how rude of me I didn't tell you my name. I'm Hisuie."

Eavan she pulled out a wooden box she toke off the top, she pulled out a kimono. The only time she ever seen a kimono when she was little and she walked passed a tea house and saw a geisha coming out of the building. When she hang up the kimono on the rack, she got a better look of it the kimono was astounding. The black kimono was glittering without any light, it look like a mystery itself, the golden line of silk climbing from the bottom as the threads entangle with the white and silver was amazing.

"Well it's nice to meet you Hisuie, but I think we had enough talking and I do believe you've been dying for a bath. Am I right?''

"I'm okay"

"Oh… please if I were you I would die for a bath, you have blood drench all over you and I'm sorry to say this but to use you stink."

"Am sorry I didn't know that I smelt that bad. Speaking of Sophia here she comes know."

The wooden doors open and she walked into the room carrying something white against her chest.

She handed Hisuie the white fabric, she looked up at Sophia and then to Eavan.

"What am I going to do with it?"

"That's a silly question you're going to wear it when you come out of the bathroom and then when you come back in the room well give you a red robe and you can wear that black kimono there."

"What wear that Kimono? Are you crazy? I've never wore anything looking so expensive in my life."

Eavan and Sophia both laughed together.

"Isn't she funny? Sophia well you go prepares her bath?"

She lift the room. Leaving her alone with Eavan.

"You know I rather wear my own clothes."

"yes, I beat you would, but you are the guest of Lord Sesshoumaru and no one will ever be seen wearing such repulsive clothes in his home and I'm sure if you wore them that you would get the wrong attention. If you feel like it you can dine with Lord Sesshoumaru tongiht."

* * *

Feleena: I'm so sorry that I've haven't written in a long time


	9. Saying goodbye

Earlier that afternoon they went on a search to find the man who witness what happen to crime. When they all arrived at the village, the shack where burnt leaving the building with black scorch marks and the other shack were burnt down to ashes. Shippou he notice a small head popping out of the small buildings.

"hey." He called out, the child ran across the street. Shippou he ran after it.

"Shippou. Wait you…" Kagome Yelled at Shippou, she left the group as she chased after Shippou.

Inuyasha, he gave his famous Feh, he muttered that they should split up to see if they can find anyone else in the village, he mention that he was going to find Kagome.

Shippou he knew that he was not chasing a boy, for one the way the child ran was to graceful to be a boy and two a boy would never let his hair grow out. Well expect demon, but there were a different breed from humans. Coming up with the conclusion that he was chasing a girl. The girl she turned another corner, shippou he followed and saw that she ran into a house.

Kagome she was still running after Shippou, she lost him after he turned another corner. Bending over she caught her breath, soon Inuyasha he caught up with her.

"You shouldn't run off by yourself."

"But… Shipp."

"Shippou he can take care of himself, but you are a magnet for trouble." He said as he cut her off.

"Come on well find Shippou ourselves." Grabbing Kagome elbow, he leaded them around corner throw the village. To her it was a maze, how big was this village? She thought. The village itself must of hold around a thousand people once. They both stopped in front of Shippou. The little girl came out of the house along with a older woman.

"What do you want?" the older woman said harshly.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but we were looking for someone who could tell us about what happen outside of the village a couple of night ago."

"Yeah, so I see that has no concern with you."

"Look you old hag, we won't bother you, if you just tell us were the other person who saw the fight." She didn't say anything for a long time. Starting down both of them, she sighed.

"The man you're looking for is in the liquor shed, he been in there since the village burnt down and he only comes out when he hungry." She pointed down the street and she told them the shed they would be looking for is the only building that still standing.

"Thank you." Kagome said, but the woman she only gave a grunt sound, she pushed the small girl back into the house.

"Come on Shippou."

Shippou he followed them both. Looking back, he felt sorry for the girl that she leaved with such a mean woman. He caught one last glimpse before turning a corner.

"What wrong Shippou" Shippou glanced up at Kagome, she did not even turn back to look at him, it was as she could feel his sadness. Running up to her he jumped on her shoulder.

"I don't like leaving her with that woman. She looks mean."

"We really can't do anything for the girl. She lives in a dead village."

"Where here." Inuyasha announced. A brown wooden shack stood there. The black scorch marks ran from the bottom, but never made it to the top of the roof. Inuyasha he opened the door, Kagome and shippou ducked at the site of something coming out of the shack. Inuyasha he laughed at how they scared of doves coming out, but when it came to treacherous demons they laughed at them and toke it down without any trouble.

Kagome she stuck out her tongue at him. He smirked at her, he walked into the shack. There he was lying in a stack of hay passed out; in one of his hand, he held a sake bottle. His other hand was half way down his pants. Inuyasha grunted in anger. He pulled the man up and slammed him against the wall. The shack shock sending move doves out of the shack, the man he didn't wake up he only grunted. Inuyasha was not in the mood to deal with a drunk today. Pulling the man by the back of his collar, he dragged him the center of the village.

"Kagome pour me some water from the well." She did not ask why, but she did what she was told. Grabbing for the bucket lying against the well, she lowered it down, shippou he turn the wheel brining the bucket of water up. Kagome she brought the bucket to him.

Inuyasha he pointed where the horse would drink. After she was done pouring out the bucket, Inuyasha he grabbed for the back of the man neck and shoving his face in the water. The man he started to struggle from Inuyasha grasp his legs where kicking, his arms where trying to pull him away from the water. Inuyasha he brought up the man, he was gasping for air. Setting him down, Inuyasha he crouch in front of him.

"Tell me, you where the man who saw the fight a couple of day ago in the forest?" the man looked Inuyasha and glanced over to Kagome. He grinned at her, she moved farther away from him. He moved out to grasp her, but Inuyasha hands bent his arm back, cause the man to cry out in pain.

"Don't you ever lay your eyes on her?" Inuyasha yelled treating him.

"Don't even try to lay a single hand on her or I will kill you." Shoving him hard against the waterspout.

"Did you see a fight a couple of days ago in the forest?" the man shrugged.

"Tell me you fucken drunk did you see a fight in the forest a couple of night ago?" Inuyasha his threat was wearing thin. He did not like the idea of man being influence by alcohol; he despised the man who would give anything for a drink. Once when he was a small boy he saw a father gamble away his family last small fortune just to drink throw the night. He didn't know what happen to the father of the family, but his two older daughter were sold as prostitutes his son was killed for his father mistake and his wife was raped and murder in front of his face he did nothing.

"I was there the man spoke" the man he spoke, his voice was crackling.

"I saw what happen there."

"What did you see?" Kagome she asked, Inuyasha he looked back her giving her a face like do not even talk to him, but she did not even look at him. The drunk he looked up at her, he did not even 

care if the demon would live up to his treat. Ransho and Sango saw kagome and Inuyasha. Sango she waved to them. They both look at them and waved back.

"We found him." Shippou he said as he pointed to him. Inuyasha looked back at the drunk and told him to continue.

"I saw it all. One of the men from another fleet he followed me to this village and he became drunk that night, I soon following him, but I was half was there when he walked out the bar into the forest I was right behind him. I feel and passed out for a long time, but when I got up, I saw he had a beautiful woman between him."

"What did she look like?" Ransho he lightly pushed kagome aside and crouch beside Inuyasha. The drunk looked up at Ransho as if he was inspecting him to see if he was worthy of answer his question. Inuyasha he made a slight move with his fist in a treating motion.

"She not from here I had never seen a woman with blond hair, I say her hair was about the same length as you." He pointed toward Inuyasha.

"She wore a unusually style of clothing and she was maybe about her height." He glanced over to kagome. Ransho he was scared now. He did not want to believe it at first but it might be her.

"The fight between the two of them went on, I thought that she finally gave up, but she cutted of his arm. Anyway some guy showed up and saved her from the guy." He laughed aloud, his laugh was not a happy, but it was a haunting one.

"Whoever the man was he must have been pretty strong, but not strong enough for the other guy."

"What do you mean?" Ransho he asked before anyone could.

"An hour later after the man left with that woman, a demon, he's pretty strong he came along smelling the area. I think he was looking for the man or that woman."

"Do you remember what he look like?"

"Yeah, it was demon with…" he paused and looked like Inuyasha

"You have the same hair as he does." Inuyasha he looked shocked at the man comment.

"What do you mean?" he did not realize that we growled at him.

"Did he have a Imp with him?"

"I don't know I didn't see one."

"What about a child?"

"A child with that kind of demon, no I think he would eat her before he would let one travel with him."

"Then what do you remember about him?"

"He had two swords and…… he wore a white Kimono. That is all, but I did get a glimpse of his eyes. They were the most unusually. It was as if he was having a battle with himself."

"What do you mean?"

"His eyes went from red to auburn to red again."

Everyone was silent they had all the same person in mind. Sesshoumaru.

* * *

After they left the drunk and the village, they made camp five miles away from the village. On one spoken a word to him, but he had a feeling who they were thinking about. He had seen the demon a couple of times, a few of them where in battle and the others where passing by each other. He could hear some of the other demon talking say that Ransho could take down The Lord of the west, but he did not care what they said. He moved against the tree again. Since they made camp, they been all avoiding him

Hisuie and his father were the most important people in the family. Before the war his mother always told him that father and Hisuie the family treasures. For dad and Hisuie are different from human and demons. When he the age of a teenager for a demon, his dad had trained him in the family fighting skills, after months he noticed that Ransho was becoming more distracted.

"Son come here." The deep voice of his father that still haunts throws his mind still.

"I, now that you are becoming more into a young demon and you have become more interested in girls, but training comes first." not knowing what to say to that after all he was more interested than girls at the moment.

"It's not girls, but I'm not saying that I don't like them, but a long time ago. When mom was training me how to control my demon inside of me, I always asked her why you paid more attention to Hisuie then me. She always ignored me, and then one day she told me that you and Hisuie were different from humans and demons. I always wonder what she meant by that."

"come here son" patting to sit next to him on the ground

"Hisuie and I are very different from you and your mother."

Looking up to the shadow of his father face, watching him move his bangs out of his eyes to see the long scar that crossed on his eye. When he and Hisuie were younger, they always made stories about his father scar saying he was an X - pirates. Until one-day mom got after both of them saying that something, they should never think about. Hisuie and him always wonder about the true story behind the scar.

"I guess you could say that I'm the separation between humans and demons. I'm not a human neither demon."

"What do you mean?"

"Hisuie and I we are called Hangul meaning we are the Immortal walkers. We cannot die like humans, but we have the powers of a demon, but unlike a demon we can use the elements for are weapons. You always asked why I never carry a sword."

Ransho he nodded his head.

"Watch."

Lifting his arm over his right shoulder to see nothing turn into a long silver blade.

"You see my son, a Hangul can use any element around us, but I rather use the air since it's always around us also some of the elements are soiled, but air isn't. The sword that you see before me has no name since I am the blade and the blade is I. For me to call upon to the sword I've have to trust the element and when I have the it's one with me, but when I let it go it gone to letting go of the sword from his hand, watching the sword vanish into the air where it came from.

"Instead of you inheriting the sword your sister is going to. Do not be jealous of her, if it was my chose I would rather you to have the sword. Ransho Listen to me, I want you to always to protect your sister, don't let anyone take her away from you she is the family treasure, like your mom said."

Moving away from Ransho a bit, his dad moves toke the armor around his lower arm. Never in his life has he ever seen his dad removed the bracelet around his wrist.

"Look, Ransho."

Showing him the symbol marked on his wrist.

"You see the mark it is of the Imperial Kingdom." putting the pad back on his wrist along with the armor.

"If you ever see that mark again on a person take your sister and run, don't fight with them, they will kill you and they'll use your sister as a weapon for their military. I know this for I was once an Imperial Knight." pulling out a medal handing it to Ransho that you have there is a chrysanthemum the symbol of the Nakanish. It is my family symbols if you ever meet someone from there show them that."

"Ransho are you okay?" removing her palm away from his forehead.

"You're not sick are you?"

"No" taking her hand into his brings her closer to him.

"Good, I don't know how to take care of a sick demon?"

"You know that demons can't get sick like you humans?"

"Hum mum."

Laying against his shoulders taking in his smell

"You always smell so good."

"So do you."

"That's because I smell like you."

"And that's why you smell so good."

Both enjoying their time together, the sun slowly went down hearing kagome yelling that soup ready.

After everyone was done eating, Sango went to go cuddle up with Ransho. Watching everyone doing there nightly run tine, Kagome pulling her night bag as shippou get in with her, Inuyasha hop into the tree breaches and Mirkou sleep against a tree.

Waiting, listening and watching for everyone to fall asleep. After an hour passed by it was time to go. Making sure not to wake her up kissing her softly to make sure, she would not wake up.

"I'm sorry, Sango for leaving you." He whispers into her ears. Lifting her off him, he placed her laid her against the tree softly. Walking away from the women, he loved to protect the family secrets that he keeps safe.

Feleena: I keep believe that am making ransho leave Sango again TT.

Ransho: you don't have to make me leave her.

Feleena: But how else would be my story be good? XP

Ransho:... I don't know... Do I look like a writter to you?

Feleena: no your a character in my story. BWAHAHAHHA. Now leave Sango.


	10. Don't go

* * *

The lost of the warmth woke her. Looking around she didn't see Ransho anywhere. Crawling on all four she moved toward Kirara, she slightly poked Kirara. Stretching her body, she looked at Sango, as she was asking her why she wakes her up, cuddling back up in a ball, poking Kirara again.

"Kirara find Ransho for me." They both moved far away from camp, so when Kirara did transform she would not wake anyone up. Transferring into a demon, Sango she jumped on the oversized cat. Both flew off into the night.

The feeling of regret of leaving her again was the worst feeling he ever felt. He wanted to turn back around, but the secret of his family was in his hands. He stood in the middle of the road, feeling lost he did not know what to do anymore. Hearing someone calling is name, turning around to see her jumping off Kirara. Watching her jump from high heights he ran to catch her, before she hurts herself.

"What were you thinking leaving me behind?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING JUMPING THAT HIGH?" he yelled at her.

''Well I knew that you were going to catch me."

"And what happen if I didn't."

"Then you are going to have to deal with my friends and explain to them why you didn't catch me."Not saying anything to him, she played with his bangs.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get your attention you seemed to space out for awhile."Putting her down abruptly, she caught herself in a few seconds. She was angry at him, but she could never hate him forever.

"Where you going to say anything to me like a goodbye?"

"I've got to find my sister. She with a demon, she probably thinks that I'm dead and that she all alone." Lying against him, she felt the cold air in her lungs.

" I know that you miss your sister and I've have no doubt that she is your sister, but we can't go to Sesshoumaru and accused him for taking your sister, you're on his land and you will be killed, since he's the lord of the western lands." Pushing her away from him, while she lost the warmth of his touch, since he has been here she didn't need to wear her armor to keep her warm at night.

"Sango you don't know how it feel to me that I promised to my dad that I would always protect her, you don't know how it feel s to lose a family member."

"How dare you" saying in a quiet voice, but loud enough for a demon to hear. Turing around to fell a something sting his face.

Covering his hand over the mark where she had slapped him. Trying to look into her eyes only to see bangs covering her them. He just hit an emotionally spot to see her expression change fast.

"How dare you say that... you think I don't know how it feels to lose someone, Oh but I do? You are the one who does not know how it feels. ... Every day I have my brother waved in front of me as he severs the enemy side against his own will... having the this scar that my own brother marked me. 

You don't know how it feels to see your family die in front of you... ... and not knowing the men that I've grown to love since we were children to ever see him after the war would come back to me as he promised."

Feeling like a jerk right now for making her cry in front of him. "I'm sorry I didn't know what I said. I'm just upset and hoping that she is Hisuie." grabbing his shirt to pull him close to wrap her arms around him saying to him in no words that she forgives him for choosing his stupid word.

Kagome and Inuyasha watched them fight. They both looked around; Mirkou was not with them anymore.

"Poor Mirkou" she says quietly.

"It's his own fault he should of made a move before Ransho came right Kagome?"

She patted Shippou head.

"Like some other demons should pay attention when someone really likes them.''

Telling Inuyasha for in the future that would be helpful information. Inuyasha grabbed shippou out of kagome arms, giving him a nuggey.

* * *

Feleena: you see your baack with Sango again. that wasn't so bad?

Ransho: you amost killed her. I should kill you.

Feleena: hahahha I have a doctor oppment I see you later bye (poff)


	11. The hot springs part I

* * *

Wow thanks for all the great reviews everyone, even thought there 13 :), but I enjoy writing, even thought my writing is very horrible. So thanks, and if you have any question about the story ask me and I will be happy to answer you back.

* * *

She walked in the dark colliders that lead nowhere, leaving her room after she dined with Lord Sesshoumaru. She really wanted to leave this hellhole.

_Earlier when she had dinner with the lord of the western lands, it was nerve racking to sit next to him while he ate silently. She pushed away her plate she did not want to eat anything that belong to him._

"_What wrong aren't you hunger?''_

_The little girl across the table asked her; before she left her room, she learned that her name was Rin and she learned that she been adopted into Lord Sesshoumaru family._

"_No, I'm not hunger."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I'm just not." _

"_Rin leave her alone, she not hunger."_

_When he spoke she felt shiver go down her spin she did not even want to look at him, she was afraid that he would be looking at her. After dinner was over he walked out of the room, Rin she came over and tugged on her hand asking her if she could take her to her room. Rin maid came in and took her to her room, when she left Eavan she showed up._

"_You didn't eat anything, what wrong with the food?"_

"_Nothing wrong, I'm not hunger."_

"_What a human not hunger that must be the first."_

"_No, it just that I hardly eat and I grow accustom to that."_

_Eavan she nodded_

"_Well are you ready to go back to your room."_

"_Yeah let's go." _

_Eavan, she came behind her and lifted her up from the floor. Wrapping her arm around her shoulder. They both walked out of the dining room._

Letting her hand guild the way against the cold stonewall, she did not mind the cold against her feet it was somewhat nice. She didn't know where she was going, but she wanted out the palace. Glancing around in the dark, she could not even see anything that was darker. She was staring to think that 

there could be a possibility being lost. The sound of footstep running towards her, trying to hide her energy. The two-demon house cleaner passed her. She sighed in relief. Turning another corner, she saw a light escaping from underneath a doorframe. Pushing the door open the outside light attacked her eyes; cover her eyes from the light she walked into the forest.

* * *

Picking up her bag that carried all daily products to bath, she picked up a torch, so she could find her way back in the dark. Earlier today the team had fought a demon that reeked, during the battle she was the only one hit with the slim that the demon spit out. When they made camp Inuyasha and Shippou told her to take a bath and they can make dinner.

Before leaving the camp, she heard Sango and Ransho would pick the wood for tonight. Dropping her bag to the ground and placing the torch in a pit where it could not burn out.

"Why can't I have what Sango Has?"

Mumbling to her, rapping the towel around her. While sitting in the edge of the spring as her body became used to the hot water.

"I wish I could find someone to love me the same way."

Talking aloud to herself since no one was around her. (It is not as if I am jealous of her)

"In fact I'm happy for her. I just don't want to be alone anymore."

Getting into the springs and walking further. (If she only knew how much I envy her) walking further more to feel something pulling her into the water.

"Man he need to get laid."

Watching their leader walk away to the hot springs. Turning towards Renkotsu,

"He's mad. How is he going to tell Tenju that we lost the girl?"

Lying back on the floor to see ever star out there.

" why didn't Tenju send some other team the us?"

"Did you forget that the contract we have with them, for them bring us back to life we have to sever for them only and were the only people that lived on earth and we now Japan like the back of our hands. Also we know what were looking for"

For a long time the fire roar as the silent passed over them. It has been hell for Bankotsu since Sesshoumaru had taken the girl, not knowing where to look, since they haven't ran into the demon of the west for over 15 yrs.

" You know Suikotsu i think that we should have killed Naraku when he first offered us that deal". Jakotsu broke the silents as he walks from the woods.

"You know his deal was too good to pass by and I'm sure that if Tenju heard of this deal they wouldn't mind it." Renkotsu and Suikotsu watches Jakotsu take the dead bee that Naraku use for spy. To see roast the bee over the fire. "You guys want to try." As Jakotsu, toke a bite.

* * *

LoL when I write this down on the word pad it seems longer, but this make it looks short I wonder why?


	12. the hot springs part II

"My lord the girl that you have brought here she is gone." The voice of Evan called from the outside of his studies. That probably one of the reasons that he could not relax all day her scent had left the castle.

Sesshoumaru he opened his door, Evan she away from the door giving him space. "Is there anything I can do for you?" moving outside his study's he turn back to Evan.

"Yes, my general that I'm leaving the grounds. Don't mention it to Rin" he walked off soon his command become whispers.

* * *

He saw a blazing torch, as he steps out off the woods. Walking around the hot springs he found a bag and woman clothes lying neatly on the floor. He chuckled; the thought of a necked woman in the spring excited him, tossing his top armor across the grassy floor.

He started at the water for a moment something in the water caught his attention. Pulling the last string to his lower armor throwing it next to his other armor he jumped into the water. It was the woman. He notice her foot was caught her foot in a drain hole. Wrapping his arms around his waist, he pulled on her; pushing himself off the rocks, the suction of the hole let her go. Swimming up to the surface, he dragged her on the surface. He placed his fingers against her neck, he wanted to feel a pulse, but there was none.

He cursed. Moving his hand over her heart, he started to press down counting one, two, and three. Opening her mouth, he breathe into her. Waiting for a couple of second, nothing happen, he started the process again. He was on his fifth try, but nothing was happing about to give up he tried once more. One, two and three he counted, breathing into to her again. He felt her body shutter against him, she was coughing up the water, and quickly he turned her on her side.

When she turned on her side, her chest was hurting. Her vision was blurry but she could make out that someone hand was in front of her. She gripped tighter on her towel; it was the only separation keeps her from him. She turned over on her back, smiled at the man; she punched him in his face. Moving away from him, she reached into a shadow, pulling out her sword. He whipped around to see she was not behind him anymore, he felt the cold metal against his neck.

"Is this how you thank me after I saved your life?"

"I thank you for saving me stranger, but I how do I know that you're not like the other man. You save a woman and now you want something in return." Her voice was cold; he never expected to hear a woman voice so harsh.

"I assure you that I'm not like the sick men that you talked about and take control of a woman. I have my standers… would you be kind enough to remove your sword from my neck?" his words came to a stop when his finger came across something that caught his eye.

"Does this sword belong to you?" she thought what an odd question he would ask since the position he was in.

"Yes." She said with a voice that was curious.

"Then are you the Imperial Knight." he had caught her off guard, than she realized that the symbol on her sword was a brand saying that she did belong to the elite knight of the Imperial Kingdom. The swords tighten on his neck.

"How do you, who I am?"

"Beside the Imperial print I can show you if just remove your sword from my neck." She lifted her blade away from him. She could hear the blade screaming at her begging to fell the warm liquid spilling on to itself.

She adjusted her towel, when she looked back up she saw his to length of his, like a cat draw with a string, she looked at the way his braid was moving side to side. When he bent down her eyes moved to the end of the braid and she found herself starring at his butt. He came back toward her she watched the way he walked. He was moved as similar a tiger. Glancing up at him, she saw him smirking at her.

"Know I think the tables had turn, I should be the one how should be careful around you." She felt she was blushing. Taking a deep breath, she felt her embarrassment going away.

"What did you want to show me?" he notices her voice was not as cold as early, but it sounds more like her. He pulled a giant sword of his shoulders, she thought it was going to shake the ground, but she was more surprised when he gently put it down.

"Do you see the writing on my baby?"

"You're what?" she laughed when she heard him call his sword a baby. Not even Inuyasha would call his sword like that.

"What my sword is all I have it's my love." He said it so causal as if they were having a normal conversation between two old friends. Waving his arm, he pointed to his sword.

"Can you read that?"

"Banyuur, I'm the blade of Tenju as I'm the assassin." She looked back up at him.

"You're name is Banyuur?" He chuckled

"No, that is the real name of my sword. I'm Bankotsu." He grinned at her making her blush lightly.

"What is your name?"

"Kagome."

"That a beautiful name, for a beautiful woman as for you, may I ask what you're doing by yourself?"

"If you had notice I was taking a bath, before you saved my life.'' He chuckled at her comment.

"Yes I have notice. So tell me how an Imperial knight got here without being killed?"

Inuyasha was walking around the camp, as he was the father waiting for his daughter coming home from her first date. He knew that kagome was fine, but something in the back of him mind was telling him that someone or something happen to her. He looked at everyone they were already sleeping, shippou he already rolled out Kagome sleeping back. He was sleeping waiting for her. He did not want to make the same mistake as last. When she stayed in the spring last time, he was worried to. Sango and Mirkou even tried to persuade him not to go, but he went anyway. However, he went in for punishment for seeing her naked she meant him to drown in the springs until the necklace lifted up the curse. He did not want to go throw that again.

"Are you done yet?" he asked her from behind the tree. She told him who she was and how she had got here and what happen since she been here. When she was done, she felt a great relief off her chest the secret was a burden to her.

"Okay you can come out now." Coming from behind the tree he looked at her, she was wearing unusually clothes; she had a light pink shirt on and what look like a heavy blue material as pants.

"You know I don't think that any other woman could pull that off as well as you?"

"Thank you." She said. How many times did he make her blush in one hour? She moved closer to him picking up her bag along with her clothes that she already. Looking back up her gazed matched his. He never notices, but her eyes were a darker shade of blue.

"What do I have something on my face?"

"No." he smiled down at her, he could see another blush coming across her face.

"Well I'll see you at the next spring." He winked at her and turned. Before he left he yelled at her.

"Next time you should wear that towel again." Before she could throw something at him, he was already gone. Picking up the torch and her stuff, she walked to camp.

When she came into came she saw Inuyash sitting at the entrance of camp.

"Hey there Inuyasha." She said quietly.

"Don't you dare give me! _Hey there Inuyasha. ____Tell where you were!"_

_"__I thought you knew I was the springs."_

_"__I knew you were at the spring, but why did you take so long?"_

_"__Inuyasha am a girl I do have personal needs."_

_"__But it doesn't even take you that long."_

_"__What is that suppose to mean?"_

_"__Look no matter what I say is going to get me out of trouble, but I was worried about you I thought that something happen to you and knowing you are a magnet for trouble." Hugging him she didn't know why Inuyasha was freaking out, but now that she does. She felt sorry for making him worrier._

_"__I'm sorry Inuyasha that I made you worrier." _

_"__Feh." Hugging her back, he was glad that she was okay._

_"__Thanks for caring, but Inuyasha your going to have to learn how to use your words around woman.'' Pulling away from him, she walked toward camp._

_"__Sit boy." She left him behind as she walked on._


	13. You belong to me

* * *

Sorry for the wait I was in a different country for Christmas and new years. When I first wrote the first chapter, I promised to myself and to the readers that I would at least write a chapter ever month or at least two if am not near a computer. So sorry of the short wait.

* * *

Ever muscle she moved was happness to her, as she sat up against the tree where she sleep for the night. Staring at the lake to see the moon reflection a night breeze passed by, pulling the coat closer to her, smiling to herself that she was final free from the locked doors, she knew that outside where she belonged. relaxing against the tree as she faded out of the floating world only to feel unwanted eyes watching her waiting for the wind to whisper to her to tell her when should she strike.

Looking her all night, high above her, he surprised himself that he would be out here look at just a woman. But his superior side was having a battle with him, to claim her, to take her, to lock her away from the world.

The moon gave her a golden glow; most female demons would have a milky white look to them. After many years a warrior skin would turn dark from training in the sun for so many years, they would never now of the soft gently touch of their own hands, but of only others.

He could still picture her standing when he first saw her, when she came in close contact with him, he felt the gently touch of her hair move against him, the smell of her. It was all driving him crazy, wanting her so much that it was driving him more away from him.

Turning away to rub to head ache away, a slightest breeze moved his hair, he looked over to see she was gone.

"Looking, for me?" She stood before him to have a white sword pressed against his armor, before she could do anything the silver demon turning around the situation, to have her pressed against the tree.

"You will come with me." the tightness around her neck tightens. Another breezed passed by them, as the ends of their hairs dances together.

"I will not be going back with you, am not an item or a pet of yours, I'm a living person."

Tighten his grip even more, both looking at each other eyes Emerald vs. Auburn. He was snarling at her. She realized what he was doing was an act of submission instinctively understood by all canine and canine youkai once her mother told her that when she was learning about the other demons.

Closing her eyes taking an deep breath before feeling the wind running throw her, his grip became lose. She slowly dissolved slowly before him as she disappeared into the wind. His hand still forming the grip that held her neck,

Dropping his arm to smell her fragments hanging around, dogging the blade it brooked the tree in half.

"I guess you heard it." Her voice that echo throw his mind, dogging ever blow that she throw at him.

She swung her sword on the back of his armor sending him back into a tree.

"You should have picked another girl if you wanted to fuck! You think that I didn't know what you were thinking over there. I could feel the arouse coming off of you." as another blow sending him another branch.

Watching his eyes turn red. Digging his nails into the tree trying to control the inter demon that was digging inside of him to come out.

She watched his eyes as she was in a battle zone red vs. auburn fighting over territory. Watching him tear up the bass of the tree

"Hey are you alright?"

Whispering only the wind would hear her words, but only to gain his eye contact only to see that the golden eyes were losing the battle. Seconds past as she flew past braches her body crashed into something hard,

before she could regain her balance he crushed her between him and the tree, twisting her arm wincing in pain, felling his hot breath on her neck moving up to her ear, "Let me go."

Saying softly, only to feel something light leaving traces on her neck, turning her face slight to see what he was doing, feeling a chill running up her back as dark red eyes looked back at her.

"You belong to me only."

As he whispered into her ear, turning her around as he pushed her against the tree once again with this body pressed on top of her. "And no one else well have you." Frighten by his words as she fight back as he pressed his lips closer to her.

Hisuie made small noises of protest at first while struggling against him, but then found herself easing in his tight grip, returning the kiss and closed her eyes as she did so. Slowly she faded into the black sky as she fell from his grip.

* * *

well did you like it?

* * *


	14. There here

* * *

Feleena: well I'm going to be sort of busy for a couple of months since, I going to start school pretty soon, so once I'm used to my new time, I right again.

Ichigo: Hey, do not forget to announce about us to.

Feleena: how the hell did you get out?"

Ichigo: duh you left the door unlocked. She shoved him back behind the door.

Ichigo: Hey, wait stop that Feleena: sorry, guys have to go and enjoy the newie chapie.

* * *

A couple of days passed, since she meat Bankotsu at the spring. '_Remember _kagome_ my gang and I will be following you at a far distant, so meet me at the next stop.' _She yawning as everyone caught the non the contagious disease. Mirkou slow down his pace as he caught with kagome.

"What's wrong kagome?"

"Well I'm pretty much bored, I mean that we haven't done anything passed the three days, there been no demons, and we've seen no one on this road. I guess where I'm at getting is. Does Inuyasha know where we're at?"

Both looking at the sliver half demon, as he was not listening to their conversation. Picking up their pace to meet up with him.

"Well Inuyasha do you know where were going?"

He said nothing to both of them, ignoring them both as he keep on walking.

"Kagome did you do anything to upset him lately?" rubbing her chin thinking what she has she done to him.

"Actually Mirkou I haven't done anything to him lately. Have you or shippou done anything to him?"

"No, we've been both just been bothering are self only."

The day rest of the day continues silent. Everyone else walked, tell the sun was setting. Leaving the camp after everyone was done with their meal, as she headed off to the springs.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, thanks Sango, I think thanks, but I sort want to spend some time by myself." she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well I see you late make sure that all three of the boys don't go at it."

* * *

"Well that a perfect view." She turns around to see him seating on a rock, watching his reaction to see him grinning, to notice that she was naked ducking back into the water. Looking over her shoulder to hear him laughing,

"owww, don't be shy, it's not like you're the first girl I've seen naked."

The only people that seen her naked was her family and Inuyasha, but of course those were situation where they were both in trouble. Grabbing for the nearest stone she hited him strait on, knocking him off the stone.

"I said that I was sorry, gee…" walking past him as she looked for the other pair of her shoe.

"Hear" handing her the other pair. She silently whispers thanks to him. She looked around to see if she forgot anything behind

"Okay, I'm ready."

Nodding as they both walked away from the spring "have you talked to you the others yet?''

"I have they all understanding about the situation that you're in."

"I haven't talked to anyone yet, but I'm sure that someone well finds out and thinks that I'm some traitor."

Walking forward a little head of her, she he lead the way throw the dark forest. The moon light was peaking throw the tree branches. This was home to her no matter where she was.

"When I was little, my dad and I would play a game where we both would find each other in the dark, but it was it was also a lesson to control my powers. He thought me how to seek throw the darkness."

"So what happen to your dad?" he looked back to see her whip away a tear.

"I'm not sure he disappeared when I turned sixteen."

"Hey you don't have to talk about this." waving him off, smiling at him sadly.

"No, I really need to talk about this, since I haven't told anyone about this."

Pulling her into is arms, letting her silently cry on him, pulling away from him.

"I'm sorry; I can't talk about my x past with my friends, they wouldn't understand." Whipping the tear away from her checks, lifting her chin up, seeing hers nose was pink.

"It's okay if you ever need to talk you can come to Me." he leaned closer to feel her soft lip against his. He saw a small quick blush come across her checks.

"You look so cute."

Hidings away from them both were they both would not notice him.

"I've found you." Watching them as he toke her hand, before leaving he stood still. _Shit. _Not moving an inch to give away his cover. She pulled on his side; bring back his attention back to them.

"What wrong Bankotsu?"

"I thought that someone one else was out there." Staring in the direction where he was, to see nothing.

But the whispers of the night told her, there was someone out there. Quietly whispering to him

"Back home when I was little, I used plays this game among my friends, called flash." He looks at her.

"Would you like to play to?"

Trying to read what she was saying to him. Only to watch them both disappear.

"What the hell." Standing up he looked around him.

_Remember Gin, Kagome not your average assassin. If you're spotted she will disappear in a blink._

"Shit what have I gotten into." slowly he turned around to see him. He was smirking at him.

"It seem that we have a spy, doesn't it kagome?" spinning around only to see a blade.

She kicked the body over the branch.

"I don't think that was necessary." Kagome looked up at him.

"I had do it." Scratching his head,

"No, I didn't mean that I meant pushing the body over." Moving closer to her,

"So was he one of the?"

"He's from the first squad."

"Wait. What do you mean the first squad" she turned to look at him.

"you know about all the knights stuff, well a knight is like a captain and the overseer of the knights is the king, well all the seven knights they have their own squad under them, it's like an army of their own."

both staring down at the separated body

"So are you saying that there from your old squad?"

"No, I knew all the people in my squad, I never seen him before. We better move there might be more out there."

"Let's get going." Both jumping off the branch running throw the night.

Both of them catching their breath, Bankotsu glancing at her

"Do you think that anyone followed us?" Shaking her head

"no… we to...ke the….long way……….. Even if some did follow we would of notice." She watched him slid against a tree, tell he hit the bottom.

He looked toward her direction, as she turned her gaze from him.

"I know that I'm a sexy beast, you can look all you want." Running his hand throw his lose hair. Kagome laughed lightly. "Yeah you keep on tell yourself that." She laid down on the earth floor.

"So when you said earlier that each knight had their own squad, how many people where in the squad?"

"There could be up to one thousand. The prince didn't like the idea of his own knights having more men under them then him. So when his father die, he made sure that no one had more men them him, just in case anyone wanted to overrule him.'' He sat closer to her.

"How many people did you have in yours?" he brushed her hair aside.

"I only had 10. I never liked the idea of having a large amount. So I thought that a smaller would group is the easier to control and I like the feeling of friends being my family."

"What happen to the happen to them when you left?" taking in a long breath.

"I'm not sure what happen to some of them, but there was a plan if something ever happen to me. That all of them would run. I'm pretty sure that Lockheed he made it back to his wife in the mountains, I think Geneses, she went back to her sisters and the others they probably went on with their new journey to find themselves."

Being his knee up as he stood up, offering her a hand.

"We need to keep on moving, I'm sure pretty soon your friends will be looking for you. I don't want to give Inuyasha a first bad impression, that I'm a bad guy caudate to date you."

She smiled back at him at his grinning face. "I think Inuyasha has enough sense to say no." both dispreading into the moon light.

* * *

"Sir, I found him." Throw the separated body at his feet.

"So she is in the area that good." the young solider left the first knight to his reading.

"Jehoahaz." he turned around to catch him throwing the head at him.

"Take that to the shelah and ask her to make out the last moment of his life."

"Hey there" looking over her shoulder to see Jehoahaz.

"So did you find Gin?" dropping a bloody bag on table top

"It seems that she did found him." Turning back to her work.

"So what do you want me to do with it?" sighing

"Dukenoki want you to find out what where his last moment. I feel sorry for the boy; he was only used for this." He came up behind her.

"What do you want me to do? Send a dear sorry letter to his family?"

Spinning her around as they both faced each other. "When was the last time?" blowing up on him.

"WHAT YOU WANT TO DO IT NOW!!" He mentally slaps him. "Hush, Shelah, someone might hear us."

"You first said that you didn't want it no more, and then you leave me for 3 months alone want you, and now that I don't need you……… want some. Gees men are so confusing." Pulling her into a kiss, fighting back against him only to feel the need to, pulling him back into a more passionate kiss.

"Okay maybe I still want you."

"That enough for me." Leaving her there alone once again.

* * *

behind the door

dusthing off his hands: Ichigo: will it's seem that I can tie up feleena in the dark: pulling on the lamp string. Rukia sitting in the.

Ichigo: what the hell happen, where is she?

Feleena: hey you: striking him with a frying pan.

Feleena: Never ever, miss with me: pulling off the mask the reveal Urahara in the tie up chair.

Soul Society Reporter: Miss Feleena would you like to stike a pose for the daily new:

Inuyasha and the gang: I thought this story was about us not them.

* * *

I N U Y A S H A 0.o?

* * *

K A G O M E : J

* * *

S H I P P O U XP

* * *

M I R K O U ;D

* * *

S A N G O C :

* * *


	15. The dark knight

Feleena: wow I'm so sorry I haven't written anything in the longest time, it's just I've been really busey with college and I'm studying to become a pilot and flying take most of my time and I really don't get to eat at home anymore I just get up and go well I hope I can make it up to you guys. XD

* * *

A thick layer of darkness surrounded them both; the only the smallest light came throw the top layer of tree branches. The dark knight could feel the dark surge throw her body and the darkness whisper many secrets into her ear.

The warmth of his hand brought her attention back. He thought her mind was wondering off to far, reaching for her hand, he felt that her hand was cold. He caught a smile from her as they both continue to walk together.

When she was younger, she was never afraid of the dark like the other children that she grew up with, she learned from her dad how to control her powers and she remembers what he said the first day to her.

"_Are family has been manufactured by four thousand years of the Shibalba knight society to create the first knight the kingdom has ever know. Agoge it's called force to fight, to survive and if necessary to kill, the men of our family were never taught to retreat, taught never to surrender._

_At a secret age, it is customary for the young boys in our family to be taken away from everything and to be plunge into a world of violence. You are my first born, but since you are a girl, it is your chose to choose." _

_He lightly grabbed her shoulders as he looked into her mother eyes. _

"_I would be proud to honor my family." He dropped his head slightly as he sighed heavily. _

"_Fine you begging tomorrow and since you are my little girl doesn't mean that I'll go easy on you." _

"Kagome…kagome...…kagome"

She squeezed his hand lightly as she smiled sweetly at him. He almost melt when she smiled he swore that she would have to carry him the rest of the way there.

"Sorry there I kind of spaced out there for a moment."

"It's okay; I really don't like the silences."

She laughed quietly, making sure that he would not hear her. The thought suddenly came to her. Last time she walked with a man in the dark was when she was working in the kingdom. When she was little, she watched her father carrying himself proudly as for her mother she was drowning in an emotion wreck. Everything was different after that night.

"_Honey, kagome I want you to go to your room earlier your father and I have some talking to do."_

Her mother knelled in front of her. She stared into the same eyes as her. Little kagome hugged her mother for a good night hug, she patted her mother silky ebony hair only to never to be played with again.

She watched the elegant woman move away from the stairs into the main living room. Later that night kagome woke up to hear her mother and father yelling at one another. Opening her bedroom door, she walked out on the first step of stairs, moving down quietly.

Her wondrous eyes pecked out from behind the wall, she saw her father kneeling in his own blood that dripped from his face. Her mother was nowhere in the house she only found the back door open.

"Sorry what was that?"

"Ohhh…. Sorry sometimes I mumble to myself."

Many years after that night she toke over her father place being the king's knight. Later in her life, she learnt that her father had an affair with her mother sister. When she confronted him with this information, he did not speak to her for he felt ashamed to be called her father, later those years her father was in trouble and soon he disappeared from her life. After twenty years serving king Kosovo, he died of an illness. His son took the thrown the next day. He was nothing like his father; the nobles were not agreeing the way he would run the kingdom. When fall came that year he had already ran out all of the rotten councilors out of the Kingdom and he killed some of them with his own bare hands. By summer he had the all the man that he needed. Over the years, she slowly watched the kingdom become an Empire.

"Hey kagome?"

"Hummm…"

"I was wondering if you ever had been married."

"No, but I had been close."

"What happen?"

"You make it sound like there was a relationship between us." She laughed, staring at her; he raised a eye brow at her.

"Well you see it happen about two years ago when we were looking for the jewel shard and we happen to run into this demon that happens to have a crown that could take control of the person who ever wore it. Therefore, when he saw me, somehow, he slipped the crown on top of my head and it took Inuyasha, Mirkou and Sango three days to get to me. On the third day, I was supposed to marry him, but they crashed the wedding. You Know I am glad that I did not marry that boar." He laughed loud, he never heard of a boar forcing a woman to marry him.

"He must have been an ugly boar, if he had to put that crown on you."

"You should have been there, oh my gosh he stunk. Really. Inuyasha he know what a bath is thank god if he did not man we would be one stinky dog, but that boar he was the worst smell I ever smelt before. Sango told me after being saved that she could even smell him."

They both continue to walk, she wonder how much farther would they have to walk. Walking. She never had a problem with walking she always enjoying walking by herself, but when she walked at night when it was clear night she could see all the stars and shooting stars. When fall came of the second year of Kosovo death she was walking in the garden, she could still hear the music of the party going on. King Kaisho was celebrating the victory of calming the northern lands of Oukenoki; she did not believe it was there victory to celebrate it was not even a victory. All Kaisho did was tell someone to send her and unit to Oukenoki. When she got there, there was no one to fight Oukenoki is run by nobles who would do anything to keep their money and their title. She was to main event of the party when she arrived there she saw all the other woman wearing expenses clothes and the most outrageous diamonds. She wore the dress her mother gave her when she was little. It was a black silk dress hugging the top of her body and from the waist down it flowed giving her a little train. She did not want to wear a necklace that would fascinate too much attention to her cleavage. Whispering in her ear the darkness told her that someone was following her. She moved into the shadows of the forest she feel back hind the young man. He stopped his movements when he felt the cold steel against his throat.

_"__Who are you stranger? To pass in this garden could mean your life." She knew he could feel her breath on the back of his neck. _

_"__I see" that was all he said. She felt a sharp as she feel to the ground, he had elbowed her in the stomach. She grabbed her sword as the darkness form into it. When she got up, he was gone out of her sight. She moved out into the light that when she saw him. She feels to the floor bowing as low as he could. _

_"__Forgive me my lord I did not now it was you." _

_"__It is fine I should have not sneaked up on you, please rise I would not like you to ruin your dress." She rose, but she did not permit her to look at his face. "Tell me why are out here and not at the party, dancing like the other girls?" she smirked at the silly comment he asked her. She knew that he knew the real answer. _

_"__Will if you don't remember I' am not like the other girls that are in there." _

_"__Yes, you are not like them, you would rather fight than wear fancy clothes and diamonds. Well why are you out here?"_

_"__I don't feel like I belong there, I rather just walk out here."He laughed like a man, not like a man who laughs just because he needs to fit in the crowd. It made her smile to know that the man who is ruling the empire is a man who is not like them. _

_"__I understand you. I could not stand another father introducing his daughter to me." It was her turn to laugh, but she was laughing at her. If her father was around he would be introducing her to him and then he would be out here all by himself instead being with her. He looked at her as if he knew what she was thinking. He grinned at her and looked away. _

_"__We have not talked a lot, but I would like to get to know all my knights and you are the first." She didn't know she was blushing but when a breeze past by her she could tell then. _

_"__Alright" she said smiling at him._

"Kagome were here." She notices that she was not walking anymore, but she was in Bankotsu arms.

"Sorry I would have woken you, but you were sleep walking and you look so darn cute in my arms that I couldn't of have. So before we walk into camp I thought I would let you walk in since you are the Imperial knight and I don't think my men would think of you as though as any other woman." She said nothing. He let her down as they walked into camp she saw three other men sitting around a campfire.

"Hey guys." He called out to them; they all looked up at him than to her, they were judging her to see if she was the real deal. She was glad that Bankotsu didn't carry her in. they all looked at one another, they said nothing, but she had a feeling that they could read each other faces. Grabbing her arm, he led them closer to the campfire.

"You guy I would like you to meet Kagome Nakanish the first of Imperial Knight."

* * *

B A N K O T S U (. .)

J A K O T S U XD

R E N K O T S U :B

S U I K O T S U 00

Feleena: I have alot of free time in the morning like around 1:00 am lol.


	16. Exposed I

Feleena: Hello my dear fans I know I haven't write as mush as I promise, but I am already writting the next chapter soon, so probably by next week or this friday. anyway pretty soon I'm

going to gather up all the character and were going to have a Fleena Chat. :D

you know like Opera, tyra bank show, or Dr Phil show. like one of those show. so If you have any questions for the charaters I will read them out to them and see if the answer them

and I'll well ask the most question that you guys ask me the most.

1 Is jaken really dead? and 2 who will Sango chosse? Ransho the devilish demon or the womanizer monk?

* * *

"What? Why would Tenju send someone after me?" Kagome asked in a confused in answer. Suikotsu made a gesture so she would sit next to him. "Kagome, you see Tenju been in a war with The Imperial Empire, we have heard that the king gas gone crazy. After one of his last victory he went into another war whom was one of his all allies and he after defeating them he annihilate every one of his allies. When he started to invade my home, a hostage told our king that his king Kaisho went mad when he lost the woman he loved. But then every man goes crazy when that happens to him."

He shrugged, but she knew that she is the reason why he is crazy now. She could see Bankotsu from the corner of her eye, he was in a thinking position, and she wanted to know what he was thinking to make his face look the way it is. In the background she could hear the rest of the men talking, Bankotsu looked up at her she could feel her face becoming warm. Seeing her blushing he smiled at her thinking that, she was beautiful when she blushes. Turning her attention back to the other before her face turned into a tomato

Renkotsu he smacked Jakotsu on the back of head as everyone turned to look at them. Rubbing his head, "what the fuck did you do that for?"

"Cause your face is so ugly, my eyes were burning up."

"Do you mean you saw me more beautiful than you and you know that your mother could only love you with a face like that!"

"Boys, boys, boys." Kagome said as she intruded their argument, she thought she heard Bankotsu snicker at her comment. "I'm sure both of your mother loved you with any face, but I didn't come here to watch both of you beat up one another, so let's continue." Renkotsu shrugged and Jakotsu smacked him as he got up and sat beside Bankotsu. Clearing his voice "Kagome do you understand why Tenju need you?" Suikotsu asked

"No and yes, however, I do not understand why he would attack now. Does he think you are a treat? I know the treaty between the nations, but he stupid since he would be cutting off his the natural resource that he relies on your plant support about 1/3 of the kingdom."

"That may be true, but the other plants that he has now; he has not used any of their resources. We believe that he actually abusing his power and he is becoming a dictatorship." She did not know he would go this far, that he would keep to his word.

"Kagome no where you go, I will find you." The thought of his voice in her head made her spine shiver down to the core. Bankotsu he saw a frighten look on her face, but it was only there for a moment, she looked back at Suikotsu. "Kagome we need an answer soon, but you have to understand that you are on are time and now that we know that Kaisho is after you who knows how long it would take before he reaches this plant with his army to destroy."

"Look I understand than I' am a target, but I can't leave now I have a duty now as the protector of the jewel shard and to destroy a demon." She said harshly as she cutted Suikotsu off. "We know Bankotsu told us what kind of position you are in and we've decided to give you an alternative that we can help you and join your gang or we take you with us by force. However, if you do decide us to help you are going to your friends what happing and how you really are and it has to be done tonight!"

"How dare you threaten me! Did you forget who I am! I have done well without protection from a man.," she said in rough voice as her strike her chest firm. "I believe you are the ones who are looking for my protection" standing up to her words she felt someone tugging on her hand, before she pulled away offensively she saw it was Bankotsu who had her hand. He was smiling at her, dropping her shoulders she forgot who she was now not and then, plopping back down she sighed. "I'm sorry that I was rude, but all this talks about the past and forgot I am supposed to play a character of weak that is exposed."

Inside they all wanted to feel sorry for her, but they knew that this was her consequence, and for every reaction, there is an opposite reaction and this was her opposite reaction was this her past. Wrapping his arm around her, she leaned into, looking for any comfort. The rest of them stare at the two couple, as if they forgot to mention something to them, but before they could say something Bankotsu death glare told them this subject was taboo. Clearing his voice kagome moved away from, but keeps in his grasp.

"I think it is time that you tell your friends who you are, cause if you don't then it is going to become harder for you to tell them truth. She did not want to admit it, but Bankotsu words were true. "Okay, but can you give me time?"

"No, you had enough time and now you are on our time." She winced at his harsh words, wanting to pull away, but his grasp tightens on her. She could never imagine Bankotsu being cruel. "Kagome, you don't have much time, but we can help you so much, but if they know than you will continue to live a lie and once that lie catches up to you than it's going to be harder and we will not be here." Suikotsu said to her " I will do it."


	17. Exposed II

Fleena: I said I would upate soon and so I did.

* * *

While she walked back to camp, she was arguing with herself. A part of her did not want to tell them who she was, they might reject her and another part of her wanted to tell the truth. But she knew if she told them that her truth would exposed her to her dark past, but it was her responsibility to protect them from that and yet she had failed to do so.

Running her finger throw her hair she was frustrated with this. She was almost there she could see the fire burning bright, coming in sight she saw Shippou, Mirkou and Sango sitting around the fire, as Ransho and Inuyasha stood outside of the group far away from them so they could not hear them talk. Walking into the outer camp Inuyasha he turned his attention from Ransho to Kagome, he knew something was wrong when he saw her, she didn't smile to the right way and her pace was slow not fast.

"Kagome" Shippou yelled as he throws himself on her leg. Both Mirkou and Sango looked over to her they both waved and smiled, she knew by the look on their faces that something was wrong. Sango stood up, but Kagome cutted her off telling her to stay where she was. "I would like to say something and I don't know how some of you will react, but I don't want you to think of me as any different as I'm now." She swore they could hear the loud racing of her heart beating inside of her chest, breathing in deeply.

"I am Kagome Nakanish, daughter of Quinoa and Ragnar. I was not born into Japan, but on another planet called The Imperial Empire. I have been lying to you for the last four years, I' am not Kagome Higurashi. you know" At first Inuyasha thought she was joking around, but he heard the steady beat of her heart. "Can you hear it?" he asked Ransho. "I can, she not lying." He caught her gaze, she stared right back at him. "I' am deeply sorry that I have deceived you, my attention was never to do that, but I was forced into the wel..."

"Wait you were never force to stay here with us. You could of left." Inuyasha yelled at her, he walked forward, but Sango stop him before he could move any further. "No, Inuyasha, you don't realize she was forced by the demon that dragged into the well, she was forced by you and by us, and she was forced as the protector of the Jewel Shard." Interrupting Sango, Mirkou he moved closer to her, "Kagome is what you say is true?"

"Yes" they all looked back at him than her "Kagome was there a real Kagome?"

"Yes"

"What happen to her?"

"When I arrived here I was brought to police station, an old lady was claiming I was the missing girl in the papers. For three years, I live with Kagome family. The third year I out that Kagome Higurashi. went missing for five day before I showed up, that winter I walked along the river that goes throw the family property. I had stumble on a body it was her, the only way I could tell it was her, was the photos she wore an antiquate locket her father had given to her." No had said a word, she wish someone would speak up, even her, but her own voice had failed her, she was scared for herself they wouldn't accept her that she had taken Kagome H. Identity to save her own life. Would they throw her as if she is carrying leprosy? She didn't want to fight her battle alone, she wanted them to stand next to her to tell her "It's alright, were here." Her body wanted to gravel at their feet pleading with them to stay. She did not want them to leave her as if her father did, but she stood tall. "Are you saying you Kagome have taken a life of another for you to live?"

"No, I was mistaken as her…" Looking at Inuyasha he turned from her gaze as if she was the leopard in his eyes, her whole world had shock. She thought he would be the one to understand her. Dropping to her knees, she covered her face with her hands; she had no right to shed her tears in front of them. In a moment she felt someone tugging on her sleeves. "Please don't cry Kagome." It was shippou voice. "Get away from her! She isn't one of us!" barked Inuyasha.

"Shut up Inuyasha." Shippou yelled back. "She is one of us more than ever, don't you see we are all outcast to this world and she has accepted us as an outcast and now you point your finger at her. You are no better than the humans and the demons who cast you out!"

"She has taken someone life!" yelling back Inuyasha pointed his finger at her. Pulling shippou closer to her, she did not want to let him go for he might see her, but he didn't shove her away. "Inuyasha shut the hell up!" It was Sango voice, Kagome look up Sango was so furious she had never seen her like this; her hands balled up to her sides shaking. "Shut up. You are wrong, Kagome is one of us and you are casting out Kagome, she is the one who didn't see you as a half-breed, but as a man a living man, you of all the people should point your finger at Mirkou and I we saw you as a disease, point your finger at us not her." Mirkou he stood next kagome as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Sango is right Inuyasha." He was outraged to claim someone who is a murder and call innocence. He couldn't stand to be in their present anymore, he ran into the forest. Kagome did not know what to do, but she hugged shippou closer to her, as did he. "Kagome, we still love you." Sango said as she knelled in front of her. "Mirkou and I didn't know the other Kagome, but we know you." She looked up at Sango; her eyes were red from crying, jumping into Sango arms. "Please forgive me, for lying to you." She said to everyone, as she mumbles into Sango shirt. "Kagome we forgive you." Mirkou and Shippou said at the same time, Kagome looked at Mirkou they both smiled at one another Sango, she grabbed Mirkou robe pulling him down into a hug.

He watched Inuyasha ran off and as they forgave her. Her, Kagome Nakanish could she be, but no father never mention about his family. However, father said he was from The Imperial plant could she be his family? Could of his father of had a wife, a daughter or a son before he meet mother. If she were than it would explain, why she has the aura as Hisuie. What kind of ability does she have could she control the air as his father and Hisuie can or could she control minds the well of someone movement and thoughts. He would find out later tonight.

Once they convinced that kagome they have forgiven her, shippou had asked what they should do about Inuyasha. Sango just said to leave him alone he need to blow off some steam and to get his head on right. Mirkou, Sango and Shippou made dinner, while Kagome and Ransho sat. "Ransho, you didn't say anything earlier and I was wondering do you dislike me as well?"

"Kagome, I can't say that I don't like you, since I do not know you well enough."

"So do you like me as an acquaintance?"

"I think you are good friend to everyone here, but Inuyasha has a different theory on it."

"Oh." Pulling her legs into her chest, she looked at the other. "Kagome, you said that you were from the Imperial Kingdom." Starring at him she knew that she had not called her home the Kingdom since she left, it has always been the empire to her. "I was wondering if there was any family there or anyone that would guard the king."

"Why the sudden spark of interested?"

"I always was interested if there was someone out there, if there wasn't it would awful be a waste of space." Looking at her eyes, they were the same as Hisuie were. "Yes, it would be a waste of space, but there is other out there. Some of them are hostile other are negotiable. You know Ransho I never mention that there was a king."

"You and I both know that a kingdom has to be ruled by a king."

"True, but you I called my plant by the kingdom." Raising an eyebrow at him, he watched as she sat up. He did not have time to react to her blow, she sent him into the forest, hitting the base of the tree he grab for his sword, but before he could pull it out of its case she had a dagger against his neck. The loud crashing sound turned everyone else attention from the fire to Kagome and Ransho. Where that sat at was nothing, but trees flatten to the ground. "What the hell." Mirkou cursed.

"Who are you?" she said in a demanding voice, slicing in his skin. "Stop Kagome." He tried throwing her off, but every time he moved, she would cut into him deeper. "You maybe Sango friend, but you are an enemy to me." He took a hold of her wrist as he throws her over his shoulder, covering his neck he felt the cut healed, turning on his side he look where he throw her into bolder. "I'm not your enemy Kagome." she looked up at him they both got up. "How do you know about the Kingdom?" she did not give him time to answer, running at him she aimed to slice at his waist, but he jumped back. Before she would pass by him, Ransho grabs a hold of Kagome wrist as he swings her into the tree, pinning her wrists above her head. "Listen to me." He yelled at her. "There is no reason to fight, but if you must than I won't hesitate to hurt you." He grabbed her jaw. "Listen to me Kagome; you want to know how I know because my last name is the same as yours." Her eyes were wide from what he said, it could not be true for she had search for anyone else who would carry the same last name in this world and in present. "No, you're lying." "My father was from the Imperial Kingdom, my father was Ragnar Nakanish." He let go of her, she slide down to her knees, kneeling down to her.

"Kagome..."

"Prove it!"

"What?"

"Prove it that you are Nakanish!" she wanted proof, how would he prove it to her, probing throw his head he remember a memoir.

_Moving away from Ransho a bit, his dad moves toke the armor around his lower arm. Never in his life has he ever seen his dad removed the bracelet around his wrist._

"_Look, Ransho."_

_Showing him the symbol marked on his wrist._

"_You see the mark it is of the Imperial Kingdom." putting the pad back on his wrist along with the armor._

"_If you ever see that mark again on a person take your sister and run, don't fight with them, they will kill you and they'll use your sister as a weapon for their military. I know this for I was once an Imperial Knight." pulling out a medal handing it to Ransho that you have there is a chrysanthemum the symbol of the Nakanish. It is my family symbols if you ever meet someone from there show them that."_

Pulling out the medal his father had given to him, before he went to war, he dropped it into her hands. "This belongs to my father."

"Yes, I know he gave it to me."

"Is he still alive?"

"I don't know when we both went into battle I lost sight of him." Before either, one could say anything they heard the others yelling out their names. "Kagome, Ransho where are you?" Looking at one another, it click in one another heads that they were family now.

* * *

Feleena: be with us next time when there going to be Feleena chat with all the characters from Darkness be my friend

And I was woundering if any of the readers notice that I actually killed off the real Kagome Higurashi and I replaced her with Kagome Nakanish. I also made Ransho and Kagome half brother and sister can anyone guess who else is kagome sister?

If you answer my question correct I tell you a what going to happen furter in the story :3


	18. Feleena show

DunnnnnnduduududndududuududuhaahahahahahlalalalalDuudududuududududunbununununuunlallalalalallalalallaahahduhundhundhunallalallalalhahahhahaunhanhahanahahnDunnnnnnnnndhahahhahaha……………..

*claps* from the audiences *claps*

Feleena: Thanks everyone for reading Darkness be my friend, and if you forgot well let me remind you that today is Feleena show today.

: Claps and hooting:

Feleena: Thank you your wonderful group of people.

Young man from the crowd: You F*&$en B*#! You killed of Kagome Higurashi you are a whore!!!!!

: A sniper shots the young man:

Feleena: 0.o? Okay … that was unusually anyhow back to the matter. I was going to say today Feleena show, we are going to have an interview with all of the characters, and I will be asking the questions that some of you dear readers have asked me. Are first guests will be the main character of the story Kagome Nakanish.

: Claps and hooting:

Feleena: Hello, Kagome it is nice to see you again.

Kagome N: yes the same for you too.

Feleena: How do you like acting in the story?

Kagome N: I love my character she wonderful person, she does not portray herself as the Kagome H from the Inuyasha show, and to think that she has a brother now.

Feleena: Ha-ha, I thought the readers would love a little bit of page-turner.

Kagome N: I think it is a wonderful story and I read ahead a bit and wow, it is more of a page-turner it is a remarkable. I love it and I am falling more into the character more.

Feleena: that is good to hear, anyway I heard from someone that you are actually dating someone from the story, oh my you are turning red as a clown nose. I guess my sources are right. Well let us bring out the young man you are seeing.

: hooting from the woman crowd:

Feleena: Wow, it feels like someone turned up the heater in this building. Lady and gentlemen let me introduced to you Bankotsu from Inuyasha and Darkness be my friend.

: Claps and hooting manly from the woman:

Feleena: well, I did not expect the main characters from the story to actually fall in love.

Bankotsu: It happened over night. What can I say XD

Feleena: Wow, you mean as in the first night you people hock up.

: Bush, Blush, Blush and Blush:

Feleena: wow Bankotsu I never seen Kagome blush like that, maybe we should get her some help.

Bankotsu: nah… she okay, you know what I mean :wink:

Feleena: Ha-ha: blush: I think you should turn down your sexy meter.

: Crowds Rowers:

Feleena: well once you have done that and when we get Kagome back, we will move on the other characters, come on out you guys.

: Claps and hooting:

Feleena: hey there: hugs everyone: I like to introduce to Inuyasha, Mirkou, Sango, Ransho and Shippou. Thanks for coming on my show.

Shippou: Hey Feleena what happen to Kagome?

Feleena: oh ummm… Bankotsu said some stuff that made her blank out, but she well be fine, but for right know why you don't sit on my lap.

Shippou: okay

Feleena: and to make it better I have some chocolate noodles.

Shippou: Oh, wow even both kagome could not even compare to this.

Feleena: I Know. I am the best in the world. :D

Shippou: Yumm... yummy

Feleena: Okay Inuyasha, how do you like playing in the Darkness be my Friend?

Inuyasha: I think it is good, but I rather miss Kagome H. Sometimes, I wish you did not kill her off, but other times I am glad that you did. Do not kill me Kagome when I get home.

Feleena: I understand that you and Kagome H. and you are in a relationship. How does she feel you playing without her?

Inuyasha: Yes, we are dating and she did not want me to play because she thought I would fall for the other Kagome.

Feleena: did she agree with you when you told her your were playing in the play?

Inuyasha: As I remember, you forced me to play in the play: stare:

Feleena: Oh, I did ha-ha: D is Kagome H watching the show right now.

Inuyasha: she said she would.

Feleena: would you like to see if she is?

Inuyasha: ummm… sure.

Feleena: Kagome H, if you do not sit Inuyasha on my show I am going to put a kissing seine of Kagome N and Inuyasha making out with each other…

: SLAM, SLAM, SLAM:

Feleena: There you proof Inuyasha Kagome is watching the show and you should never underestimate your woman, Bankotsu are you taking notes?

Bankotsu: Oh, I am way ahead of you: Sexy Smirk:

Inuyasha: Death stare:

Feleena: Ha-ah-ha-ha okay well move on the other characters. Sango, how do you feel that do have two men fighting for you?

Sango: What are you talking about?

Feleena: o.0 you do know that Mirkou and Ransho are fighting for your affection outside the story?

Sango: ha-ah no they are not.

Feleena: Yeah they are.

Sango: Really?

Feleena: Yeah are you that dense at this kind of stuff?

Sango: Ha-ha-ah yeah I am dense at that.

Feleena: okay o.0? Ummm… Mirkou how do you feel that Sango just found out that you are interested in her.

Mirkou: I am okay with it; I love Sango with all of my heart no matter how dense she is: grabbing her hand:

: Crowd awwwww:

Ransho: Hey do not touch Sango, she is my! : take Sango into his grasp:

Mirkou: No, Sango is my woman. She belongs to me first!

Feleena: way to win a woman heart Mirkou, treat her as an item.

Ransho: Yeah, way to go, you do not know how to treat a woman like a woman, that is why she with me.

Feleena: Ransho, does Sango get's to say anything as in whom she can pick?

Ransho: what would she want to say anything? I can read her thought and she is happily fine with me.

Mirkou: You Dumba%& you treat her same as me:tug's on wind wrist:

Feleena: wow Hold your horses guys, there will be no fighting on this show tonight save it for Jerry Springer show.

: Crowd Boooos Feleena:

Feleena: Oh, shut up.

: A second sniper shot Mirkou and Ransho with a tranquilizer:

Ransho: what the hell

Mirkou: it is something from the fu…tur…e

Bankotsu: Ha-ah- ha-ah stupid boys, there not even men yet

Inuyasha: What. The hells are you saying, you not even men. I bet you cannot even grow a beard

Bankotsu: Shut up mutt face, I can grow an American mountain man beard faster than you can.

Inuyasha: oh yeah, will I am waiting were your beard?

Bankotsu: Here *pointing to his chin*

Inuyasha: Ha-ah-ha-ah-ha your pubic hair coming out of your chin, here let me that get rid of that for you *plucks his hair/growing beard*

Bankotsu: what that hell that hurt. That took 3 years to grow that!

Inuyasha: It was not even a beard. Stop complaining B O Y.

Bankotsu: you want to run that by that me again old man!

Inuyasha: what did you call me?

Bankotsu: I am not sorry old man that you cannot hear.

Inuyasha: I am going to rip you head off

Feleena: excuse me boys, but when you were fighting it seem that shippou is more man than all of you.

Inuyasha & Bankotsu: WHAT!

Feleena: See *pointing at shippou chin, full beard*

Bankotsu: O.0 it's like the little guy on steroids.

Inuyasha: I bet that Feleena put steroids for beards in his noodles

Feleena: are you accusing me of give medication to child. Ha-ah that outrageous…

Inuyasha: you didn't say no that you gave them to him.

Feleena: Shut-up Inuyasha… anyway… next time is going to have an interview with Sesshoumaru and Hisuie. See you next time.


	19. unknow attraction

* * *

Feleena: am sorry I haven't written in the longest time, but I have been so bussey and I finaly get time off from christmas break I hope you enjoy this :D

* * *

They did not say anything when they found them, looking at their faces told them everything. Kagome she was lost for words when she looked at them.

"What wrong?"

Sango voice crackled as she asked. Ransho looked at Kagome she looked back at him. She caught him lip speaking to her.

"Please don't say anything to them."

He did not take any chance for doing that since she knew that lip speaking is faster than the human eye would ever notice. Looking over her shoulder, she was lost in so many different ways and some many questions. Turning back to him, she told him that they would talk later. Getting up she walked away from them. Sango moved toward her, but she was stop when Ransho grabbed her wrist, he shook her head at her, telling her no leave her alone.

Standing up he moved his way back to the camp.

"I should go after her."

Sango told him as she tried to stop him walking away. Grabbing her wrist harder, pulling her along.

"Leave her alone, she needs time to be alone."

* * *

Since that night she escaped from his grip, he keep her in his sight, wherever he went he made sure she was following. The night after she ran away, he stayed in the same room with her, she did not move from the corner of the cot as he watched her all night from the balcony doors, when dawn brook neither of one of them moved. Both of them turn their gaze to the door; Eavan she walked in the room toward him, talking to him about how other lords were writing letters how they wanted something from him. She was listing to what they were talking about first, but then she lost sight of interested. She slightly jumped when he jumped up from his seat when Eavan had told him something. He walked past Eavan to the door, but he stops and looked at her.

"You, come."

She did not move toward him, holding his cold gaze. He knew that she would not move. Moving near her he grabbed for her ankle pulling her toward him, she sat up and moved in a way he knew that she was pulling her sword. Jumping toward her, he sent her body back in the cot as he held her arms down above her head. Raising her eyebrow at him, she looks down to her waist to see him straddling her down.

"After last night I would never think that you would make your next move." Pressing her wrist down harder, he growled at her.

"You will not mock me."

Throwing her head back, she laughs at him as she mimics what he said in her father accent, he found it hard to control his inner self in both ways. When she throw her head back, he saw the woman who caught his glaze in meadow, her blond hair tossing back revealing her olive creamy neck to down to her cleavage revealed to him. In the past many demonist would reveal more than their cleavage to him and he did not care, yet he wanted to see more of her to explore her body. However he irritated by a woman would laugh in his face, but he was surprised that a woman would laugh at him. He already she was bold and she did not care who he was and he was fascinated by her.

she had stop laughing and she notice that he was deep in thought, she could not feel the tightness of his hands around her wrist she could easily slip out of his grip, but a voice in the back of her head told her; she liked his skin against her, she liked the way he held himself against her. Slight moving her finger's and he had came back to the present letting go of her writs he sat up on her, she leaned over slightly to see Eavan was already gone.

"I told her to go." Looking back at him, she saw something in his eyes emotion other than rage.

"Why would you tell her to go?" he moved off her and walked toward the doors.

"You well come with me!"

"Why should I come with you?"

"Would you rather spend your time with the guards? They have not touched a woman flesh in the longest time.'' Before he could respond to his next comment, she stood next to him.

"Smart girl."

With his last comment, he walked off as she followed. After that day, everyday was the same she would stay in the same room and he would watch her all night, they wait for the sunrise to start the same routines he would walk in front of her to his office and one of the maids would bring them something to eat. She would eat a little, as he would not even touch the food. Ever three days he would leave her for an hour with Eavan in the spa room. When she was done, Eavan would bring a beautiful kimono and she would dress her up like a doll.

The second time they both had a fight when Eavan wanted to do her hair and make-up. However, she would not have Eavan do that to her. Before Eavan could do anything to her, she ran out throw the spa doors running down the hallway half dressed up in a kimono. She could hear Eavan running after her. Turning a corner she slammed into something that felt like a wall, squeaking her eyes shut she waited for the impacted of the fall instead she felt a hand on her lower back as she could feel a warm breath on her neck . Peeking throw her eyelashes she could see silver hair falling passed her, looking up, she saw that he had caught her. He staring at her, she could his fingers move up and down her back, his touch was melting her away, she felt her body started to race.

She knew he could smell that something was happing to her, but yet he didn't seem to mind it, his hand more up farther tell he was touching her neck as his hand move farther he move in closer to her bit by bit till their noises were touching one another. She could see his eye searching something in her eyes for something. For permission to touch to her, before she could touch his face he drops her. As soon as she was about to argue with him a man come from behind a corner as he did a quick bow to him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, one of the other lord messengers is here and they have been waiting to talk to you for the longest time."

He notices that she was on the floor, holding his hand out to her and taking his hand, she watched Sesshoumaru eyed him. Looking back at them man she thought he was handsome striking crystal blue eyes, dark indigo blue pulled back into a ponytail cascading down his shoulders, she didn't realize that he was tall as Sesshoumaru. The way he was standing before her gave him an edge of assassin. He knew that she was staring at him and she could tell by the aura that burning off his body.

"Xaivier, watch her. She will run when you are not looking." With that, he walked away from both of him.

"Well what your name miss?"

"Hisuie"

"Why Hisuie I think this is going to be a beautiful friendship."

* * *

Feleena: you know what when I write this down on mircosoft word it seem so long, but on here it's so short D:


	20. His defiance

Feleena: I know that there are some readers out there how read my story anyway I'm going to do another Feleena's show and if you have any question you should type them in and send them into me and if you have a question for a character I'll say your name and question in the show.

YOU BETTER START THINKING OF QUESTION!!!!!!

* * *

"Xaivier, what do you for him?"

"Will, I do a lot of stuff for Lord Sesshoumaru," She gesture her hand as telling him to go on.

"For instance, I'm his body guard whenever he needs me. Which is hardly, where ever he goes I go, but he sends me the opposite way just in case something is happing over there, but I think he just wants to be alone from the politic, land and from the title of Lord of the west."

"You're kind of like his knight?"

"Kind of, but I do more stuff for him. Sometime he will send me on a mission to assassinate a human, demon, ect. Whatever is on his list,"

She nodded as she continues to listen; they had been walking since Sesshoumaru had left them. She knew she could have made many attempts to escape from him, but her instinct was telling her that this man could kill her if she did try to and she was right and yet a voice in the back of her mind told her that she did not want to leave now.

"What do you for him.'' He asked, she raised her eyebrow at him, he knew that look from many woman.

"What I mean what are you doing with him, I know him very well that one of beliefs that a woman should belong to a room." Holding up her hand, she interrupted him.

"I understand what you're saying, it's okay. Well I'm his prisoner, that's simple as I can put it." She heard him chuckle.

"My, my, my if you're his prisoner, than ever woman would want to be his prisoner after what I saw that little incident in the hallway, but then again if ever man would want you as their prisoner too," He could see her trying to hide her blushing face away from him. Walking into the garden, he watches her expression change so quickly.

"I'm guessing you haven't been to this part of the castle?"

"No, since I've been here it's been a routine sleep, eat, be bored, and shower and I only been to the wet-nurse room, which I think is on the other side of the palace."

"Correct it's on the other side of the castle, however how is he treating you as his prisoner?"

"Well from what I can say from other prisoner I've meet. He not treating me anything like a prisoner, more like a guest that has to follow his every move," this was a astonishing news to him, he had never know Lord Sesshoumaru to warm his heart to a prisoner nor a woman. In the back of his mind, he knew that his Lord was attracted to this woman; for he never saw his Lord Sesshoumaru embrace another woman like her.

That evening Xaivier and Hisuie had returned to the castle, Eavan she approached them taking Xaivier to the side she whispered to him as he nodded when she done talking to him, Eavan smiled to her before she walked away. She heard him chuckle, turning her attention towards him.

"It seem Sesshoumaru is still in a meeting, you know I bet he giving that messenger a piece of his mind for disturbing him,"

"I hope that person with Sesshoumaru would kick his butt," she started to walk off without him and soon she heard him catch up with her.

"I take it you don't like Sesshoumaru,"

"What gave you that impression," his spin shivers down to the core seeing her smile at him so sweetly, but wickedly at him.

"I take that as a yes," he reached to grab her arm before she could walk off again.

"Aren't you hungry, am sure I'm,''

"Kind of,"

"Well come on," grabbing her elbow he turned them around walking back to the south end of the castle.

"Where are we going?"

"We, my dear darling are going to the kitchen,"

They walked into the kitchen he moved forwards to the cabinets as she jumped up on the kitchen counters. She like watching his body move and the way his hair feel down his white upper coat past down the royal blue kimono she admired the two belts on his chest and hips showed more off his lean body. It was unusual for a man wear it that way; however, on him it was attractive. He dropped something the sound of the item brought her thought back.

"Why aren't there any chiefs or cooks here?"

"Well my friend Sesshoumaru, he doesn't really eat so the chiefs gave up trying to please him, so know they only come whenever he has a guest or has to throw a party,''

"Has to?" he turned to glare at him as she laugh quietly

"I thought he would love to throw party, presentation his male ego to other and maybe he might get lucky and a pretty woman might notice him," leaving the cabinet door open, he walked over to her, leaning against the counter.

"What did he do to make a beautiful woman like you to hate him so much?"

"Oh you, thrashing me around, keeping me as his prisoner, never letting me out of his sight. The usually I guess,"

"You know, I'm very jealous that he has you in his possession," leaning on her elbow she, they both caught each other gaze, he notice a light hint of blush on her cheeks.

"I don't recall be his and I don't belong to anyone," moving in closer to her she could smell him as she could see him taking a deep breath of her as well. Pulling away from him, she jumped off the counter and moved to cabinets.

"It does seem you didn't do a good job of trying to cook something for me."

She turned to look at him, he was grinning at her. She could feel her cheeks becoming hot, she a woman what else is she suppose to be attracted to, it was a natural reaction to see a man grinning at you, especially if he is handsome, nevertheless she didn't want to attracted anyone or become attracted to anyone. Stupid emotions, she did not need this now. Trying her best shrugged it off her; she went back to the cabinets. When there finishing eating, Hisuie she put down her chopsticks, Xaivier he couldn't take another bite almost dropping his blow to the floor, however he caught it.

"I feel like a tick ready to explode." He said aloud, leaning back in his chair, they both heard a snort coming from the foyer. She looks to the foyer to see Eavan and Sophia had come into the room.

"Hisuie please don't tell me you feed the pig,"

"I did is something wrong with that?"

"Hello, my darling Eavan. Is that a way to greet the man you love?"

"What, don't me laugh, I don't see a man I see a pig. Sophia get the cook and tell him that we will be having pig for dinner and thank you Hisuie for feeding the pig, but I think he fat enough,"

"I don't think am fat, I believe I'm in better shape than you'll ever be in my love." Eavan was half away across the room when she glared at him.

"SOPHIA, get over and Hisuie never let him persuaded you taking him as your lover,"

"Thanks for the information, but I do believe that were going to be friends only."

Hisuie looked over at her to see the girl running behind Xaivier she tripped on the chair leg, sending them both to the ground, Hisuie rose up to glance over the table seeing him lying on top of her. They all could hear Eavan laughing.

"Are you all right?"

"I think I'm all right, but I think she cracked my back,"

"I wasn't asking you,"

"I thought you might care for me," giving him a deadly look, he took his chance,

"Oh… I think you broke my leg,"

"Xaivier, if you broke her leg you're going to be working for me tell she heals," Reaching for Hisuie hand, he pulled her over the table on to his shoulders.

"I'm sorry my darling, but that is our cue to leave."

He ran out of the room into the halls Hisuie could see maids' working as they ran past them his smooth reflects prevent him from knocking anyone over. He stopped when they were back in the garden; he grasped her waist and lifted her down.

"Were you running from Eavan?"

"Hell yes that demonist is the devil wife!" she chuckled at him, looking at him his hard gaze caught her attention he could feel her grow stiff under his touch. She gazed away from him, looking down to her waist.

"Your hands are still on my waist,"

"Yes, I know,"

"Can you remove them?" sooner than one of could speak a low grow rumble from behind them.

"Xaivier remove your hands or I will remove them," dropping his hands he walked back away from her, he heard him growl lower telling him to leave,

"Lord Sesshoumaru,"

he cutted him off growling stronger at him bowing down low he walked away from them. Hisuie was great full that he had come however she did not want him to leave. He walked around her; he watched her body language become un-stiff to attack position. He circle her, as if he was checking his possession was untouched, unaware of nails were cutting into her skin. He moved up to her reaching for her hand he opened reveling a deep cut. Lifting her palm to his, mouth lightly lick, trying to pull away from him, his grip would not let go. He pulled away from her palm, taking her wrist her lead her over to a tree pulling some leaves off pressing them into her palm, folding her palm up again.

"These leaves have healing powers your cut should be gone," removing the leaves from her palm the cut was not there.

"Tell me was the licking for showing off?" cocking his eyebrow up she could see a tiny grin at the corner of his lip.

"No, I did because I could do it." She pulled away from his grip walking past him. He grabbed arm and twisting her around. Looking at his grip, she looks at him.

"Let go of me," Grabbing her chin he leaned in kissed her atrocious, he didn't expected her to be responsiveness as she lean into him, she could feel his arm moving down her throat (what the hell I'm doing)he heard her blood rushing and as her body becoming rigid. She brought her sword over her shoulder and cracked on his shield, the loud sound of steel against steel thunder throw the grounds of the western castle. His body force pushed her into the tree behind her as he tightens his grip on her wrist forcing her to drop the sword. He could hear the crack of her bones against his face; she didn't wince from the pain, staring down at her fist he could see her blood dripping down where the knuckles were exposed.

"You dam bastard whenever with you I always get hurt."

"Who fault is that. I recall you were the one who attack me," if death glare could kill, she swear he would have died move than a hundred different ways.

"As I remember you were the one who kissed me, I didn't ask to be kissed by you," he would let her walk away this time, but next time he would take her. However, he bigger issues to deal with particularly Xaivier.


	21. The fool, the lonely and the watcher

feleena: I didn't know it was so hard to name a chapter, it's harder than writting the chapter how does the real writters do it?

* * *

It had been twenty-four hours since Inuyasha had left the group. Kagome she was concern for him, but Sango, Mirkou, and Shippou knew that he was old enough to take care of himself. They were all sitting by the campfire; Sango approached her taking a sit beside her.

"Kagome, please don't worry about Inuyasha,"

"I can't I really had no intention to hurt him, it's my fault. I wish I had never said anything, I should of walked away and left you guys alone," Kagome head slump into her hands sango toke her hand it was nice support of Sango.

"You shouldn't say that. If you had walked away from us, you're secret would of destroyed you,"

"Sango, I already feel like that, I don't know what to do anymore," Sango wrapped her arms her shoulders as kagome leaned against her.

"Don't worry Kagome, we all know that Inuyasha will come back he has to, he doesn't have anything to go to,"

"Deep in my heart I'm hoping that he will not see me different,"

"I know. I hope to."

* * *

"My lord," bowing down low before he walked into his study room. Sesshoumaru was standing next to bookshelves when Xaivier walked in he watched Sesshoumaru glide across the floor to lean against his desk.

"Xaivier, you are the closest acquaintance to me and will give you a warning. Hisuie is mine!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you see she claims that she does not belong to you or anyone else and for that I will not back down this time. I watched you go throw women as if they were clothing however, Hisuie she isn't going to be tainted by you," a sly smile came across Sesshoumaru face, Xaivier wanted to go wipe that smirk off his face, but he would not instead he would make Hisuie his.

"Those are dangerous words for you to say in your rank, I would be careful,"

"That may be, but I will have her,"

"I believe not, next time you see her you will find my mark on her,"

"You what?"

"Are you astounded that I marked her, I thought you would know. You should of smelt it by know."

"Of course I was waiting for you to mark her, but I didn't think you would mark her so early, I was inspecting you to mark her to piss of the council."

"Yes, I have thought of that, but I also thought that you would jump at the chance of marking her as your own."

"I'd would of mark her today if you didn't intervene, did you do the enigma mark," Sesshoumaru didn't have to say anything, he could tell with a flicker of his eye movement,

"If you did that mark, you have forgotten that she can court with more than one,"

"I have not forgotten, but will defy me?" he had heard enough from him, he wanted to see her, to see if he had truly marked her. With a movement of his arm, he excused Xaivier. Dam him to hell if he did, maybe he could use this information against him.

* * *

He had watched them talk for a long time. It seem since Inuyasha had run away he cause Kagome to worry about him. Stupid mutt he whispered silently, Jakotsu he had come up to sit beside him giving him a nudge.

"What,"

"You're a man and she a woman, I don't know if you notice that, but sometimes in need one another could comfort each other,"

"Thank you genius, but if you haven't notice she being comfort by her friend," they were both watching her when she walked away from the group.

"Well there your chance," Shoving him up, Bankotsu followed her into the forest. He could see the girl Sango giving him a warning glare as so did the others who sat around her.

"Where is Bankotsu going?"

"He following his instinct of a man,"

"What? How would you know the instinct of a man is? You are gay; you would not know the instinct of a man more like a woman,"

"Shut the hell up Renkotsu, on one wants to hear you blabbering on. Just because you can't get action doesn't mean you can pick on Jakotsu," both of them watch him as he tried to scramble for words, however nothing came out.

"Oh, fuck you guys I don't need your shit," Renkotsu stomp off, leaving them the time to catch some sleep before they move on again.

* * *

"Hey Bankotsu,"

"Hey back. You always like to take walks in the middle of the night?" he could see her grinning at him; at least he broke the ice instead of it being awkward. She sighed deeply.

"Bankotsu, I don't know what to do, what if Inuyasha doesn't come back. I don't think I could go on without him,"

"When I was young, I was really didn't care what my elders said to me I would spit at their feet and cuss a storm at them, as I was growing in my teen years a middle age man approached me and knocked the wind from under my feet. He said that elders had hired him to give me a good punishment; however, he said he saw something in me and he took me as his apprentice. I study for years under his wing he said something to me one day that I could never forget. On one occasion in someone life, will meet a person who can exceed them and if that person acknowledge that someone in their life they will care for them, protect, and love for them. Kagome you are that person in so many different ways, but you have to understand what you feel for Inuyasha is a love and he has to understand that you are that special person that has taken care of him. He doesn't realize it yet, but he will,"

he wiped the tears from her cheek, wrapping his arm around her and he brought her closer into him as he could feel her body shutter beneath his body.

"What if I'm that person, what does that make you to me?"He could feel her hands gripping on the back of his shirt tighter, bring her closer to him he smelt the soft scent in her hair.

"I hoping that you could open to me as I could do the same to you,"

She pulled away from his chest as she started into his eyes he could see the sad emotion pools of her eyes. He felt her arms tighten on his shirt and with another look, he could see her wanting what he wanted and he bowed his head and closed his eyes. After all his long imagining felt the touch of her lips, it felt like forever before she pulled away he could feel her arms remove from his back. Cupping his face, she kissed his forehead and lightly traced the top of his cheek and kissed the lids of his closed eyes. She rested her cheek against his and then he open is his eyes and kissed her in the same way. He could taste the salt of her tears on her cheek and in the corner of her lips and when their lips meet again and she felt her body shiver and she pulled away again resting against his chest, she felt her love being returned.

* * *

It was late when he walked back into camp; he was not expecting anyone to greet him for him running off at a time when Kagome needed him. He could see that everyone was asleep. Ransho was the only one to awake, he lightly moved Sango off him on the ground and he removed his top coat placing on her. Ransho walked toward him leading the way out toward the outer camp.

"I'm not the one to judge you, but from what I've seen since you were my sister has poured her heart out for you,"

"I… have been a jerk to her… What … your sister?"

"Yes. Kagome is my half sister I found out after you left. We had a long talk it seem her father left her and came here and married my mother,"

"Where is she now?"

"She is with the leader of the other group," Ransho could feel Inuyasha aura becoming stronger; he moved his hand on his sword just in case.

"And you let her go,"

"It seem better to let her go than to cry over you,"

"Who the hell are you to decide what's better for her?"

"Look Inuyasha. I am Kagome brother now and I will take the responsibility of her and I give you this as a warning you will no longer cause her pain, if you do I will take your life,"

"What makes you think,"

"I don't have to think, I know. I have heard what you done when you were with Kagome you left at night to sleep with a woman who was dead. Now tell me what you would do if you were me?"

It was not a simple to question to answer he knew what he had done and yes it was wrong to love the living and the dead. Nevertheless, what was worse was to love the dead more than the living. Ransho watch Inuyasha bow his head in shame. There sensitive ears could hear someone coming into camp looking at the edge of the forest Bankotsu walked in with Kagome sleeping his arms, he saw them but made no gesture to them. He walked over to his team and sat down grabbing a blanket he wrapped it around them both.

"Inuyasha, you better be here in the morning, you and Kagome need to talk."

He watched the demon walk back toward Sango, picking her back in his arms. Inuyasha he jumped into a tree sitting on a branch he looked at Kagome and felt something that he haven't felt since he was a boy the feeling of being alone and he knew he was the cause of this. A tear broke down his face and he broke his mother promise that he would never cry again.


	22. My brother warnings

Feleena: I really love to read and watch skip beat, but I hope you enjoy this more. Tah-Dah : D

* * *

They should have been hunting her down not killing demons, what the fuck where they doing here. It was another demon after another. Hacking the last one he turn glance to watched Kaisho, he ran toward the demon and leap on the head, he rose his arms and plunged his sword down into the demon skull running down the neck throw the body and he leaped off the tail of the demon before the demon explode.

"What are we looking for?" knelling down Kaisho snatch a gem from the demon leg; he held the shard up to the moon.

"We are looking for the Shikon Jewel."

"What?"

"Its jewel that grants you a wish, but we need to find the rest of it first,"

"How does it have to do with her?"

"Were going to use it against her,"

Kaisho tucked the shard into his waist belt; he swung his sword again getting ready for another attack.

* * *

Walking in circles in front of her room, he was arguing with himself how he could always knock the door down and demands to smell her. Then there always the possibly of Sesshoumaru would rip off a part of his body. Dam him why the hell did have to mark her, from the corner of his eye he saw a maid staring at him. A deep rumble came from his chest form into a terrifying growl the maid she ran away from him. He knew that he would have trouble from Eavan tomorrow those dam maids always deceitful since he fool around with a young maid. As he was leaving he heard the crack from her door opening, she poked her head outside to see him.

"Did I wake you?"

"I believe you woke everybody with that loud wild boar roar, you should try to consider other that try to sleep at night,"

"My, my, my you're not a happy girl when you don't sleep," stepping out behind from the door, he did not know that he would drop his jaw seeing her dressing gown revealing a deep V-shape down her chest.

"What are you looking at?"

"That gown to opening even for you,"

"I thought you would be fond of it," cocking his eyebrow up, he was not expecting a comment like that from her. Moving in toward her, he could feel her body vibes overpowering his. He watched her circle around him.

"I know what he did to me and I know what you were doing here tonight," pressing her finger against his lips she did not give him the chance to speak.

"I knew when some demons were starting to treat me different when I enter the place, it didn't take me long to figure out what he did and I knew you would come to mark me as well." Pulling her finger away from his lip, he wrapped his arm around her lower back as he descend his lips down to hers.

* * *

She felt so warm; it was nice to sense to wake up beside a man that had feelings for her. She looked over her shoulder catching sight of his head slumping as he was asleep. She moved her arm from under the blanket to touch his face lightly. He cupped her hand against his face, he toke her hand away from his face, he kissed the outside and the inside and she could feel him grin on the inside of her palm. She removed her hand from his grasp to his face and brought him down close enough that their noises where touching one another.

"Good morning," he leaned in and kissed her sweetly. The sun was slowly peeking over the mountain and Kagome and Bankotsu could feel the gently warmth. He pulled away from her gently warm lips and he chuckled at the sight of her whining to want more; he pressed his finger against her lip.

"Now, now don't be so greedy, there will be later, but know you have to go talk to Inuyasha," He looked over her shoulder and she followed his gaze to see Inuyasha standing at the other side of the camp at the base of the tree. She lifted the blanket off her and started to walk over to him and she looked back at Bankotsu as he still sat against the tree smiling at her.

It had been quiet since they walked away from camp, she knew that whatever he was going to say it would change the way it used to be.

"Kagome, I am for running away when you needed me, but please understand that I was mad and scared. When you said you where living a lie I had felt that you had lie to, but deep inside of me, I was scared because I did not want to lose you. Kagome you had already became a part of my life and it is hard for me to change, but last night when I watched, you sleeping in his arms. I realized that all the years you been with me you watched me ever night run off to Kikyo and It must have been painful for you and all the tears you cried over me. But last night I cried cause I felt alone again and I never want to feel that again and I understand," she lunged at him as she cried on his chest.

"Please Inuyasha I understand much more than you and yes I also cried for you. I thought you would hate me and cast me out. I don't want you to,"

Her words were painful to hear, listing to her was as if he was hearing the young boy he used to be out in the world alone. Taking her in his arm, they both knew that had forgiven one another.

"I am sorry Inuyasha,"

"I am too,"

They held on another for a long time and it was wonderful to put the past behind them. Inuyasha he was grateful that Kagome had revealed who she was since; she had exposed the truth he did not to acknowledge.

"Oh fuck,"

"What is it?"

"Your brother told me last night that he would kill me if I ever made you cry again,"

"My brother,"

"Yeah your brother Ransho,"

"Oh yes, I haven't really thought about calling him brother. Well I'll make sure he won't kill you today,"

"Good, I really don't want to get on Sango bad side,"

"Did you know I defeat Ransho with one hand?"

Inuyasha laughed as he throw his head back. Kagome she was happy to see that everything was going to be good. He had wrapped his arm around her shoulder and leaded the way back to the camp.

"Know I would really like to see that. Can you take down Sesshoumaru since he has one arm?"

"Possibly Sesshoumaru is a very strong demon with a strong will,"

"Kagome maybe one day you could fight Sesshoumaru for me?"

"Maybe."


	23. Revenge and Betrayal

* * *

The important things in life always happen by accident and at the age of sixteen, she was far more intelligent than the people around her age and with each passing year had she learned more than the average person would learn in a lifetime. When she was still young, her father taught her how to use the power he had passed on to her and as for her mother educated her on the skills how to entertain the honorable man in the country and in her life time she never expected to be marked by a Lord, but the Lord of the Western lands. The evening when she had stormed away from Sesshoumaru; Hisuie she had passed by Eavan going toward the palace. Eavan she grabbed Hisuie wrist and pulled Hisuie hand up to her face. Yanking wrist out of Eavan grasp, Hisuie she rested her wrist against her chest.

"What have you done?" Eavan voice was harsh; it had caught Hisuie off guard

"Excuse me, what do you mean?"

"You been marked,"

"What?"

"Do you not under," interrupting her, she answer part of her question.

"I understand what being mark means, but who has marked me?" shifting her body position, holding her elbow as she looked away from her, Hisuie knew who. In an instant, an explosion of wind came out of nowhere. She blasted throw the palace hallways making her way to his room. A hard gust of wind blow opens his doors, walking into the room she saw that he was not even bothered, it annoyed her to see him to see that his attention were on the papers. She pounded her fist against his desk sending his paper fly everywhere, Sesshoumaru he looked up at her as he folded his hands on the desk.

"You have my attention,"

"You may have marked me, but I will never belong to you!" Moving up around his desk, he moved in closer to her and he knew that she was not going to surrender to him, looking into her eyes he could see the firestorm still burning. Grabbing the back of her hair, he pulled her closer into him.

"I may not have your will, but you belong to me!" Sesshoumaru growled as he shoved her over his desk and with a quick move, he pinned her wrist over her head and he covered her lips with his. Pressing his body tighter against her, he did not leave her lips for a second. She made noises of protest, but when he ignored her, she pushed try pushing him off her. Moving away from her lips down to her neck, he left a trail of warm, moist kisses on her and with each touch, he could feel her melt. He grinned when she gasped for air and pulling away from her neck, he looked down at her.

"It seems that I have your will and you're body,"

"Do not mistake my will with arousal; now would you get off me," She could feel the rumble from his chest as he growled at her, thrusting his lips on her, he was being more rough and his grip on her wrist had tighten. He pressed hard against her body, she protested as she tried becoming free from his grasp.

"Let go of me," her voice seem a whisper to her over the loud sound of her blood rushing, she was sure that he heard her however he seem to ignore her. Moving her fingers, she in a circular movement the wind blasted Sesshoumaru off her and into his bookshelves. Sitting up on the desk, she caught her breath, looking over to Sesshoumaru, and she moved toward the door.

"Hisuie, you will only belong to me," Turning to look at him

"We shall see."

* * *

Yesterday was crazy and sitting up on the bed, she looked out toward the balcony doors and she could see the morning light peeking throws the curtains, brighten up the room slowly. Waiting for the maids to come in the room, she laid back down, thinking when she storm on back to Eavan yesterday asking her how she could remove the mark. Eavan explained to her that there no way to remove his mark, but if she really wanted to challenge him she has to find another suitor to claim her. Rolling over on the bed, she sighed. Staring at the inside of her palm where Sesshoumaru licked her, she would have never guessed that he was marking her. Looking over to the door, Eavan she came in moving over to her; she sat on bed. Hisuie knew what she wanted; she was not surprised to see Eavan eyebrows cock up.

"He didn't mark you?"

"He did not,"

"Then why didn't he mark you?"

"I thought he was going to mark me when he kissed me, but he pulled away,"

"What he kissed you, why did he pull away?"

"He said that he couldn't because he already loved someone else,"

"What, who is the pig in love with,"

"I don't know he didn't tell me. You know to me it seem he was ashamed that he thought of marking me, that what I think."

"I guess you know this evening I try to find out"

"Okay," patting her leg, Eavan left the room.

* * *

Thrashing his head against the wall, Xaivier he felt emotional exhausted, dropping his shoulders, he leaned his head back against the wall. Last night after he kissed her, something deep inside him pulled him back yelling at him.

"STOP." In all of the years, he ever been living he never heard another voice talked to him. Pulling away from her, a feeling of betray washed over him. Lifting his head up in shame, he could see that she was confused.

"I am sorry, I can't do it," he could hear a questioning tone of voice when she asked him.

"What, do you mean you can't mark me?"

"I can't." it was hard for him to find those words and it would be harder for him to explain more, knowing that she wanted more than that answer he looked at her and shook his head. Raising her eyebrow, he walked away before something else happened. All night he walked around the palace and taking a set against a wall, he waited tell the sun light started rising throw the windows. Rubbing his eyes, he picked himself up from the wall. He final understood the reason of betray, slamming his fist against the wall, he cursed her name, her face and voice was haunting him. Stumbling his way to his room, he avoided all contact with the maids. Walking around the corner, he saw Eavan coming out of Hisuie room ducking back around the corner he waited tell she was gone. Once she was gone, out of site. He walked into his room and closing the door. He wanted Eavan out of head.

"Dam you woman."


End file.
